Code Lyoko: The Weapon of Lyoko
by TheVirtualAuthor
Summary: Yeah, so this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle. The Lyoko Warriors find a strange boy that the Lyoko Warriors find in Sector 5. He is powerful and has many secrets surrounding him. Who is he and what is the Weapon of Lyoko? Read to find out. Please review. Chapter 13 has arrived!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Dear God, I wish I owned Code Lyoko, but unfortunately I do not.

Prologue

Setting: A few weeks before Franz Hopper virtualized himself and Aelita into Lyoko

Franz Hopper sat at the piano playing the same melody he always did over and over again. As he was playing, a young boy, around the age of 13, walked up behind him."Are you ever gonna learn a different song, Dad?" Franz stopped playing and turned around. "I guess I like the simplicity of this song", he said, "and your sister seems to like it".

"I like it too", the young man now standing next to him replied, "it's just that I can only hear a song so many times before I start questioning yours, Aelita's and my own sanity".

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Franz said, his voice absolutely dripping with sarcasm. "But anyway, the reason I asked you to talk with you privately today is that we have to discuss something that is very important and very, very dangerous. It might take some time to explain though."

"What is this about, Dad? You are kinda starting to freak me out." The young man was looking worried and was seriously considering panicking as a viable option.

"There is no need to worry, Son. You see, this is all about a virtual world that I created called Lyoko..."

(15 minutes later)

"So basically, there is a virtual world called Lyoko, a super-virus called Xana and you need me to help protect Lyoko from the aforementioned super-virus by scanning myself into said virtual world?!" The young boy now had an amazed look on his face. Although, Franz did not really blame him for reacting this way. Franz, himself, could still hardly believe he succeeded.

"Well, yes and no" he replied, "Yes, I do need you to help protect Lyoko but not in the way you are thinking. You will be a fighter but your main duty on Lyoko will be protection. You will basically be a bodyguard."

"A bodyguard for who, Dad?", the young man asked. He did not bother to ask why he had to fight seeing as he already liked to rough around with other people.

"For your sister of course" Franz said, "She will hold the keys to Lyoko so I guess you could say that she will be Lyoko's Guardian. You, on the other hand, I guess could be called the Weapon of Lyoko."

"How can you tell that I am going to be a good fighter on Lyoko" the young boy asked, "I mean, I have never been there before."

"Something just tells me you are going to be extremely talented on Lyoko, but there also in lies the problem. If my predictions are correct and you gain immense power while on Lyoko, Xana will try and corrupt you. Which is why when I virtualize you onto Lyoko, I am going to have to put you into stasis for a little while so that Xana does not find you. But don't worry, we will come for you."

The boy thought about all he had just heard from his father. It did not take him long though to come to a decision, though.

"Okay, Dad. I'll do it." the boy said proudly, puffing his chest out to make himself feel tougher.

"Thank you, son. I am so proud of you for choosing to do the right thing."

From there, Franz and the boy went to the factory. Franz explained how to use the supercomputer and the boy soaked it up very quickly. He then took the young man down to the scanner room and told him to get into a chamber so he could start the process. Franz then went back up stairs to the supercomputer and started the procedure for Virtualization. Once the boy was on Lyoko, Franz gave him a few minutes to test out his powers, but after those exciting minutes for the boy were up, Franz put the him into stasis. A few minutes later he was looking at the virtual signature of his sleeping son.

"You have no idea how proud I am of you, my boy" Franz said, his eyes getting a little misty. "We will come for you, that I can promise."

Franz started walking out of the computer lab and towards the elevator.

"We will come for you...Jeremy".

**A/N: Who is this boy? Why is his name Jeremy?! Was Franz Hopper playing the ABC song, Twinkle Twinkle Little star, or Bah Bah Black Sheep?! Find out in the next chapter. Coming to a Fanfiction website near you soon.**


	2. A New School Year

Chapter 1: A New School Year (Warning: Some JxA fluff inbound)

Setting: The beginning of the next school year after Xana was defeated by the Lyoko Warriors

"This year is going to be so boring", Jeremie thought to himself. The young blonde was obviously deep in thought after being dropped off at the front gates of Kadic Academy by his father. "I mean, I guess it is a good thing that Xana is gone, but without the constant threat of destruction by his hand...err, programming, will our little group still be friends?" he pondered.

This was something that he had been worrying about all summer. He dreaded the thought of losing each of his friends. Friends such as Ulrich Stern. He enjoyed hanging out with Ulrich because Ulrich was the mirror opposite of Jeremie. While Jeremie was all about planning a course of action, Ulrich would choose choose action without planning. This would some times irritate them both but they both felt that the other was able to challenge them. Same could be said for Yumi.

Jeremie definitely did not want to lose his friendship with Yumi Ishiyama . Not only because she was a strong dependable friend, but also because the loss of her friendship would most likely mean the loss of Ulrich's as well. After thinking this, Jeremie laughed a bit. Ulrich and Yumi had been playing this "dance" around each other for about 2 years now. Jeremie had lost count of the times he had considered yelling at them, "Get on with it!" and the times that his friend Odd had actually said that to the, as he called them, "lovebirds".

This brought Jeremie's thoughts to his good friend Odd. He dreaded losing Odd's friendship. Odd was the guy who was able to find the light side of any dark situation. No matter what happened, he could always find a way to cheer everyone up. Unfortunately, his way of cheering up his friends usually came in the form of extremely bad jokes. But Jeremie still felt he would rather listen to 1000 of Odd's worst jokes rather than lose his comedic friend.

As Jeremie walked nearer to the main building on campus, he saw that a lot of his fellow classmates were already meeting up and discussing the events of the past summer. Jeremy scanned the crowd for any of his friends but there was only one person he could pick out with ease. That was because this person was the only one in the crowd with a mess of pink hair: Aelita.

Even saying or thinking the name gave Jeremie a jolt. Her friendship would be missed of all if their group split up. Jeremie had always had a special bond with Aelita, which was understandable if you had been through what these two had been through. They both considered the other to be their savior, the person who had pulled them out of some of the worst times of their lives. Jeremie's saving of Aelita had been more literal, having saved her from Lyoko and Xana's anti-virus. Aelita, however, had saved Jeremie in a more emotional way. She had not only saved him from a life of loneliness, but also from mentally beating himself up when he failed at "certain projects". She was always there to both encourage him and to keep him from working himself to death. Jeremie was eternally grateful to Aelita for being his closest friend, and he hoped that some time in the near future, he could work up the courage to ask her if she wanted to be more than just friends. Because when all was said and done, the fact of the matter was that Jeremie Belpois was in love with Aelita Stones.

He was suddenly woken out of his deep train of thought by the aforementioned pink-haired girl running up to him and giving him one of the biggest hugs ever.

"Oh, Jeremie, I missed you so much!", she said. Several people overheard this and started snickering. Aelita did not care though. Jeremie was her closest friend and she had genuinely missed him over summer vacation. Yes, she had had a very good time staying with Odd and his family (who by the way, had agreed to "adopt" Aelita as a cousin after Odd had given them an explanation of what had happened, minus the parts about Lyoko and Xana) but she still had thought about her spectacled friend every day. He was the boy who had comforted her after her father died; the one who told her that everything was going to be alright because she still had her friends and her father was now in a better place. She was grateful to him for this and was hoping that this year, he would finally ask her out. Because at the end of the day, Aelita Stones was in love with Jeremie Belpois.

**(A/N: You think Ulrich and Yumi are bad? Jeremie and Aelita, Y U No get on with it?!)**

"I missed you too, Aelita", Jeremie replied, stuttering and stammering after Aelita had finished her hug. The two walked to the principal's office together and got their schedules. To both of their delights, they once again had every single class together. This was to be expected though, seeing as it was common knowledge that the top two spots in the class were usually held by Jeremie Belpois and Aelita Stones. "Mr. and Mrs. Einstein" as their classmates called them, were more than just smart. They were brilliant. Everybody knew that if you needed to cheat off a test, all you had to do was sit near one of them and prepare to write fast, because they both could finish a test or even a final in under 5 minutes flat.

After visiting the principal's office, Jeremie dropped off his luggage in his room and went to the courtyard area with Aelita. There they were able to spot the guy who had arrived with Aelita an hour earlier: Odd Della Robbia. Also known to his friends as Odd the Prankster, Odd the Bottomless Pit, Odd the Big Purple Cat. His other classmates understood the first two nicknames but the last one confused everyone. Eventually, people thought it meant that he wore purple a lot and was good at landing on his feet in gym. Which was, for the most part, true.

After chatting with Odd and surviving through all the new bad jokes he had learned over break, they walked over to the wooded area near campus where they found the last two members of their little gang, believe it or not, fighting.

Well, not exactly, fighting. In all actuality, they were sparring. They had both only just arrived. Yumi had come from her parents house to greet everyone and hang out and had spotted Ulrich arriving. As was to be expected, Ulrich was receiving a tongue lashing from his father. Yumi was able to hide close enough to over hear what he was saying. It was, unfortunately, worse than the usual stuff. Mr. Stern was now threatening Ulrich with military school and disownment if his grades did not improve and if he did not drop his "loser friends". After Mr. Stern left, Yumi had walked up to Ulrich and comforted him. She then offered to spar with him so that he could blow off some steam.

Aelita, Jeremie and Odd watched them for a little while until the two fighter eventually came to a stalemate.

"What does that make the score now?" asked Odd.

"I think it is Ulrich: 5, Yumi: 5, Ties: 47." said Aelita jokingly. "

"That is actually pretty close, Aelita." Yumi replied. "Well, shall we go to lunch, then?"

As soon as the L word was mentioned, Yumi realized her mistake. Jeremie was standing between Odd and the direction the cafeteria was in. Fortunately, for Jeremie, Aelita was able to pull him out of the way just before a yellow haired, purple streak raced back towards the lunchroom. They all had a quick laugh and then walked after the speeding scrawny...sorry, svelte boy.

When they arrived at the lunchroom a few minutes later, Odd was somehow already on his second helping. They once again all shared a laugh and then went and got their own meals. As they all sat down, they started talking about what they each did over break.

As they were eating, Jeremie started thinking about his worry that he and his friends would part ways without Xana to unite them all. He now could see though that this was not going to be the case. They had all just come back from a summer vacation and yet they still were picking up right where they left off.

After they were done eating, the gang decided to go hang out at their favorite spot: Jeremie's room. They started talking about the what was really on their minds: Lyoko. One by one, they all admitted to each other that they did miss Lyoko and the excitement of fighting Xana. They reminisced for a while about their adventures on Lyoko, the Replikas and in the real world destroying the supercomputers.

-**Beep** **Beep** **Beep-**

All of a sudden, Jeremie's computer started emitting a strange sound. Everyone jumped at the sound and immediately thought the same thing: Xana! Jeremy then checked and found out that it was not Xana returning, but something that was equally as frighting and impossible.

It was a message from Franz Hopper.


	3. Explanations and Revelations

**(A/N) Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I not only had two major tests in college but I also had to fight some major writer's block. It wasn't that I had to few ideas for this story. I just had way to many. Any way, here is chapter 2. I will try to write Chapter 3 sometime in the upcoming week.**

Chapter 2: Explanations and Revelations

Everybody just stared at the computer like they were expecting it to suddenly pop up a message saying, "Ha Ha! Got you! Just kidding". But then Jeremy realized that this was no joke. He decided to quickly run a scan of the digital delivery of the message. He compared it against the other messages that he had received from Hopper while they were still fighting Xana.

"Now that is rather strange", Jeremie commented, "This can't be right".

"What's wrong, Einstein?", Odd asked.

"Well, Odd, the problem is that this is an actual message from the real Franz Hopper", Jeremie replied.

"But how is that possible?" Aelita asked, her chest starting to rise up and down quickly as panic started to set in. "My father sacrificed himself on Lyoko so we could destroy Xana!"

Jeremy adjusted his glasses and took a deep breath.

"Well, there is another odd thing about this message that might explain that. You see, when Franz Hopper used to send me data when we were fighting Xana, I could tell be scanning the messages that they were from the real Franz Hopper. But I could also tell that they were written recently because the digital code had not degraded very much."

"Is this message different, Jeremie?" Ulrich asked. This was making almost no sense to him. All this techno babble always confused him. Then, of course, anything more technologically complicated than his video games confused Ulrich.

"Yes", replied Jeremie, "This message was apparently written almost right before Franz Hopper sacrificed himself for Aelita. It must have been set up on a time delay".

"So this means that my father really is dead?" Aelita sorrowfully asked. The others could tell from the sound of her voice that for one brief moment there, she had thought that she might be able to have her father back. And now that an explanation had been given, it was like he was dying again.

"Unfortunately, Aelita, yes", Jeremie answered, "However, it looks like he left a number of video messages for us. The final weird part about them, though, is that only one is available right now. The others appear to have some sort of conditions that need to be fulfilled in order for them to be unlocked."

They all looked at the writing at the top of the screen. It appeared to look like an instruction. The instruction was as followed:

The following messages can only be viewed when certain conditions are met. The conditions of each one will not be revealed to the Lyoko Warriors so that neither they or their enemies can find a way to cheat the system.

"That is certainly interesting" said Odd, "and kinda inconvenient as well".

"Play the first video, Jeremie," Aelita pleaded, "please".

With everyone else agreeing with Aelita, Jeremie pressed play on Video 1. An image of Franz Hopper appeared against a background of black with green numbers appearing and disappearing at random. The group stared at the screen with a laser-like intensity as the figure started to speak.

_"Hello Aelita. Hello Lyoko Warriors. If you are view this then that means that I am dead and that Xana is too. Or at least that is what I wish I could say. Unfortunately, this message will only be sent if a small program I secretly set up in Jeremie's computer, detects any remains of Xana. Yes, this unfortunately, means that Xana is back."_

"Dang it!" Jeremie shouted, "Why can't we get rid of him?!"

"Be quiet, Jeremie!" Yumi snapped at him, "Hopper is still talking."

_"I wish I could be there to help you but as I said before, this message is a post-death message. But do not give up all hope. If Xana survived, then he is extremely weakened by the multi-agent program that Jeremie created. Which is why now is a good time to start attacking Xana in Sector 5 again. But you will need more power on your team. If you were able to save your friend William from Xana, I suggest most strongly that you put him on your team again. He maybe bull-headed but he is strong, and with help from the rest of you, he could become a great Lyoko Warrior. But even with William, your team will not be strong enough to kill Xana yet. Because while Xana is weak from the multi-agent program, that program has most likely started to mutate Xana into something that will be even more powerful than before once it reaches full power. To stop Xana and save the world, you will need to acquire the Weapon of Lyoko."_

"Weapon of Lyoko? What the heck is that", Odd asked as he quickly reached over Jeremie so as to pause the video. He was considerate like that. Most of the time.

"Sounds like it might be a cool new toy", said Ulrich, who was already thinking of what it might be and ways he could destroy Xana's monsters with it.

"Have you ever heard of this Weapon of Lyoko before, Aelita?", Yumi asked.

"No, I have not", Aelita replied.

"That is what kind of scares me", said Jeremie, "If Aelita does not know what this Weapon is, then that most likely means trouble. Anyway let's continue the video".

_"The Weapon of Lyoko will give your team the strength it needs to hunt down and destroy Xana. The weapon is located in secret room built into the core room of Sector 5. I should warn you in advance though. You will probably find some resistance from Xana in Sector 5. You have to make sure that when you find the Weapon, that Xana does not take it first. If Xana is able to capture it and control the Weapon, then the world will fall. Go as soon as possible to Lyoko to retrieve the Weapon. Once you are in the core room, go to the top where the core is located. Aelita will need to enter the code Lyoko into a screen that will appear in front of her when she says Weapon of Lyoko. Once you enter the Weapon Room, Aelita has to make physical contact with the Weapon to release it. All I have left to say for right now is good luck and I know that you can do this". _And with those final words the message ended.

The whole gang just stared at the screen and then at each other with a look that had the perfect mixture of confusion, excitement and fear. They could not believe that Xana was back but they knew what they had to do. They were going to fight, just like they used to. And this time, Xana was going to be gone for good!

**(A/N) Wow! That was fun to write. I am definitely past my writer's block now and I am going to make sure that within the next 10 days you guys get chapter 3. **

**I have 3 different ideas of what to call chapter 3. The story will be the same no matter what it is called but I just want to find a cool title for it. Feel free to vote or suggest you own idea for a title in the reviews:**

**Xana's Sword No More**

**Samurai vs Swordsman**

**Arguing over a Geisha**

**Obviously, the next chapter will heavily feature the Ulrich x Yumi x William Love Triangle, and the possible return of William to the group. **

**Well, see ya soon. Until then, keep on writing those Jerlita Fics. No but seriously, those are usually so good and I am kind of addicted to them. Especially ones involving future kids of the two nerds.**


	4. Samurai vs Swordsman vs Geisha

**(A/N) Wow! Two new chapters in less than a weeks time. That last chapter really helped to destroy my writer's block. So I decided it was kind of dumb for me to ask for people to vote for the name of the new chapter so from now on I will tell you what I am going to call the next chapter. Not doing that again. So I decided to fuse the names of the two I like the best. So without further ado, here is chapter 3.**

Chapter 3: Samurai vs Swordsman vs Geisha

Setting: Kadic Courtyard

The gang was so excited to be back in action. Yes, they were afraid of Franz Hopper's ghostly predication of "Xana mutating into something stronger" but they all agreed that they were up to the task. Especially once they found this "Weapon of Lyoko". They also agreed that once they found the Weapon and were able to see what kind of weapon it was, then they would decide who would get to use it.

Unfortunately, they could not all agree on everything. Ulrich was strongly against William joining the group again. Yumi was also against the idea, though not nearly enough as Ulrich. These two were most likely against this so much because they were the two that fought Xana-possesed William in the real world during the last battle before Lyoko was shut down.

Aelita and Jeremie were the main support for the argument to bring William back into the group. Odd was in the middle but did lean more towards allowing William to join again. He agreed with Ulrich and Yumi in that William was very bull-headed and dangerous but he also agreed with Jeremie and Aelita's statements about giving William another chance. He also could not ignore Franz Hopper's suggestion that William be allowed back in.

Eventually, they all came to a compromise. They would bring William into Jeremie's room (**A/N: That sounded really dirty when I first wrote this**) and then talk to William and let him know about Franz Hopper's messages and about their reservations to letting him back on the team. They also agreed they would do this after dinner.

Soon enough, they were all in the cafeteria, chowing down. As they were eating, Odd looked up and saw a certain tall, dark-haired guy walking towards an empty table in the cafeteria with his tray. Odd couldn't help but notice that he kept shooting quick glances over towards the Lyoko Warriors' table. He had a sort of lonely look in his eyes. Odd decided to do something about this.

**(A/N: Don't worry. I am not going to be doing any WilliamxOdd. Or any yaoi or yuri for that matter)**

"Hey, William," Odd called across the room, "Wanna come sit with us?"

William looked over at the group, then back at his seat, then back at them, and after what must have been a few minutes of internal struggle for him, he came over and, much to Ulrich's disdain, sat next to Yumi.

"Hey guys. How is it going?" William asked tentatively. He was nervous being around this group again. He had tried to help them twice before, but both times had ended up betraying them, thanks to Xana possessing him. He felt like he did not belong with them anymore, which conflicted with his other feelings of wanting to be friends with all of them and the love he had for Yumi. This emotional fight had been going on the entire summer vacation for him. Needless to say, he was glad that Odd had invited him over. He saw it as an opportunity to try and start over.

"We are not doing to bad." Aelita replied, "How was your summer vacation, William?"

"It was pretty good", William said, "I went camping with my Dad a lot. He and I had so much fun". He decided to leave out the parts about his emotions depressing him during break and his dad finally pulling him out of it by suggesting the aforementioned camping trip.

"Cool. So William," Jeremie started, "we need to talk to you after dinner. In private."

"Okay, but what is this about?" William asked.

"You'll find out." Jeremie replied. "Just meet us in my room after dinner and we will explain everything."

**-Later on, in Jeremie's room-**

The gang plus William were all sitting in various spot all around Jeremie's room. They all looked at each other and Jeremie decided to be the one to start.

"William, the reason why we asked you here is because we need to talk about Xana."

"Why?" William asked, "He is gone. You scanned me after Aelita killed him and you found no more trace of him in me. You even did a...uh, what did you call it, oh right, 'virtual purge' on me with the remains of that multi-agent program. As you said then, I no longer have any bits of Xana left in me. So why do you guys need to talk?"

"We are talking to you about this because Xana is back", Odd said, deciding to just get it over with.

William looked at them all, dumbfounded. His mind was racing around thinking of ways that this could not be true. This could just be a practical joke by Odd, albeit a rather mean one. Or this could all just be a hallucination. He pinched himself to make sure that it was not. Five seconds and three pinches later, he realized that this was real.

"No. Why...how...when?!" William asked desperately.

"Why: because Xana wants to take over the world; How: By somehow surviving the multi-agent program, and when: just today." Yumi listed off with precision, "We found out thanks to a time-delayed message from Franz Hopper".

They then let William watch the video. His stomach fell when he heard Hopper mention Xana returning. He did, however, blush a bit when Hopper started talking about him. But then, his curiosity got piqued when Hopper mentioned the Weapon. Not because it was a new weapon, but because it might be the way for William to get revenge on Xana for making him hurt his friends.

"So, am I back in?", William asked hopefully.

"That is the reason why we brought you here, William", Ulrich said, finally speaking up. "Jeremie and Aelita are all for giving you a third chance and Odd kind of agrees with them, but Yumi and I don't think you should be allowed back in. You are just too dangerous and cocky."\

"Yumi, is this true?" William asked, "You don't think I can be trusted?"

"I am sorry William but I don't think it is a good idea for you go to Lyoko again." Yumi answered.

"But what about what Hopper said? You guys need me!" William retorted, "Also, what about me? Can't you guys give me a chance to get revenge on Xana?"

"Do you really want revenge on Xana or do you just want a chance to get close to Yumi again so you can flirt with her?" Ulrich asked aggressively.

"Ulrich!" said Yumi loudly, "What is the matter with you?"

"If you haven't noticed he has spent the last two years hitting on you, expect for the times when he was being controlled by our worst enemy".

"Ulrich, I swear that all I want right now is revenge on Xana.", said William calmly, "I give you my word."

"I don't know", Ulrich said, doubt still lingering in his head.

"Once we are done with Xana, then I will start going after Yumi", William said.

"That's it!" Ulrich yelled, jumping at William with his fists up.

The two scuffled for a few seconds before Odd and Yumi were able to break it up.

"What is wrong with you two?", Yumi yelled at the two. "Can't you two just stop fighting?"

"I think they can't because their problem is not really with each other," Aelita interjected, "The real problem between them is you, Yumi."

"Me?!"

"Yes you. You keep saying that you are just friends with them but then you start flirting with one or both of them. You probably don't mean to, but you are really just leading them both on and it is destroying both guys. I think the only way to solve this is to choose."

"I can't. At least not yet. I need some time to think." said Yumi, her head and heart starting to hurt a bit now.

"Okay", replied Aelita, "but until you do there will be friction between these two. And friction can eventually lead to fire."

"Alright, I will try to make a decision soon, but for now lets vote on if William should be allowed back in" Yumi said, inwardly cursing Aelita for being so intuitive. "I don't think William should have a vote though since this is about him getting back into our group." Everyone agreed with that, even William.

"Okay, I vote for", said Jeremie

"As do I", Aelita added on.

"Well, I am against", voted Ulrich.

"Big surprise there", William said quietly.

"This in no way affecting my choice between Ulrich and William but I vote against too", Yumi said, her eyes directed down towards the floor.

"Well, I guess it comes down to me then", Odd piped up. "While I do agree that William is stubborn, cocky and more than just a bit of a showoff, I have to remind you, Yumi and Ulrich, that both of you were like that at the beginning as well. That is why I am going to vote for! I believe William deserves revenge for what Xana did to him and with our help, he can get it."

"Thanks Odd! You have no idea how much this means to me" William said, hardly able to believe what had just happened.

"Don't make me regret this William", said Odd, a serious look on his face. A rarity when it came to Odd.

"Okay, now that we have William with us, we can take on Xana once we have gone to get the Weapon of Lyoko," Jeremie instructed. "But not right now. Right now what we all need to get is some shut eye".

"Agreed," said everyone else.

And with that everyone went off to their dorms, or in Yumi's case, her home. As they each fell asleep, they were all wondering about issues that were important to them.

Jeremie: _"I wonder how Xana is planning to take over the world this time."_

Aelita: _"I wonder what else my father left us in his message."_

Yumi: _"I wonder if I will ever be able to choose between Ulrich and William."_

Ulrich: _"I wonder if Yumi loves me like I love her."_

William: _"I wonder how long it will take for Yumi to decide to choose me over Ulrich."_

Odd: _"I wonder what's for breakfast tomorrow."_

End of Chapter 3

**(A/N) Finally finished with that chapter. Did you like what I did with the Ulrich x Yumi x William love triangle? By the way, I have decided that this is going to be a long fanfic. Like I am talking maybe into the 20s or even the 30s in terms of numbers of chapters. **

** Anyway, the next chapter is going to be called "The Weapon Room". I will try to write it some time soon. At the very latest it will be out in 10 days. Until then, keep writing those addictive Jerlita Fanfics. And who knows, maybe I might start writing some.**


	5. The Weapon Room

**(A/N) HA! Got it up in less than ten days as promised. I can't believe how much you guys like this. Before I get started on this new chapter, I just want to thank all of you for encouraging me and for giving me such praise. I was quite honestly expecting to bomb this story seeing as it is my first fanfic. But you guys have given me the courage to keep writing and I just want to say, "Thank you". So with out any further ado, here is chapter 4.**

Chapter 4: The Weapon Room

Setting: The Abandoned Factory

"Wow, I can't believe we are heading back to Lyoko!" said William, his voice quivering with anticipation as he stepped into the elevator with everyone else.

"I wish we weren't," replied Jeremie, "Thanks to our old friend Xana, I am probably going to be going back to getting 1 hour of sleep a day." This was just one out of many things Jeremie was not looking forward to. Another was the constant threat of Xana tossing him around like a rag-doll. He really hated that.

"Please promise me that you will get more sleep than that," Aelita pleaded, "Xana has already taken away my father. I don't want him to take my best friend too."

"Alright, I promise", replied Jeremie. He and Aelita then realized that they were staring at each other, each with an almost loving look. The rest of the gang saw this and sniggered.

The gang had decided that morning at breakfast that they should turn on the supercomputer and get the Weapon of Lyoko right away. Thankfully, it was a Sunday, so there were no classes. So after a brief trip through the sewers, they had arrived at the factory. William was a bit winded though, seeing as he had to run while everyone else rode either skateboards or scooters.

**(A/N: William never traveled with the entire group in the sewers before, so it is logical to assume that there would be no scooter or board for him)**

They all traveled down to the power room and Jeremie opened the panel that concealed the power switch.

"Are there any objections?", Jeremie asked, deciding to be spontaneously ceremonial.

"No", responded everyone else.

"Well, here goes something". And with that Jeremie threw the switch.

There was suddenly a large, soft humming that came on. The supercomputer was alive once again! Even though that sound meant that the supercomputer was back on and that their fight with Xana had started another round, the Lyoko Warriors found it a bit comforting. It was the sound of their initial reason for being friends starting up again.

They all went up with Jeremie to computer room to check and make sure that no virtualization data had been lost. Thankfully, there was no data missing whatsoever.

"OK, people, let's go get that weapon!" said Odd. They all rushed into the elevator and rode it to the scanner room. Ulrich, Yumi and Odd were the first to be virtualized. Aelita and William followed soon after.

Soon everyone was standing at the entrance to sector 5 on Lyoko. Everyone felt good about being back on Lyoko. Everyone except for William. William was starting to get a bit nervous about being back. It didn't help that his outfit was still as black as what it had been when he was possessed by Xana. Fortunately, it no longer had the eye of Xana on it.

**(A/N: I am using the Evolution design for William. You have to admit that he looks kinda BA)**

"Okay guys, head straight and then make 2 lefts, a right, another left and 3 rights and you will be in the celestial dome." Jeremie instructed.

"Thanks Einstein but I think we remember the way," Odd replied.

"I know Odd, I was saying it more for William's sake."

"Thanks Jeremie." William replied with embarrassment.

"No problem."

Eventually, they reached the Celestial Dome. It was at this point that they had to decided whom was riding with whom on the vehicles. Ulrich was very much against William riding with Yumi, so after 5 minutes of bickering between them all, they decided that William would ride with Ulrich for the time being and Aelita would ride with Yumi. Jeremie did, however, agree to create a vehicle for William later. **(A/N: Feel free to suggest what you think it should be)**

It was rather awkward having William riding with Ulrich, due to the fact that William had to sit right behind Ulrich with his arms around Ulrich's waist. Neither guy was happy about this. But there was almost a silent agreement between the two of them that they would man up and do this so that there was no fighting in the group. At least no audible fighting.

As they were all riding towards the bottom of Sector 5, they saw the opening. It was, as it always had been what Jeremie called a "strobe door", meaning that it opened and shut very quickly. Fortunately, the Warriors were very adept at timing their entrances into the core area. Xana, however, had other plans.

"Oh crud!", they suddenly heard Jeremie yell.

"What's wrong, Jeremie?" Aelita asked, though she and everyone else already knew the gist of what he was about to say.

"3 Mantas, right behind you!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"We don't see anything, Jeremie." Yumi said as she quickly glanced behind her. As everyone else looked back, they suddenly saw 3 Mantas appear out of nowhere and start firing.

"Oh no!," Jeremie said, who was starting to panic, "The Mantas apparently have the ability to cloak now! It must be because of the mutation from the multi-agent virus. Since it caused Xana to mutate, it must have mutated his monsters as well. Guys, we have to assume from now on, that all of Xana's Monsters have new powers."

"This is why my father wanted William back on the team," Aelita said, "And why we need to get the Weapon of Lyoko. Now that the monsters are stronger, we need to get stronger too."

"Fortunately, for us, it seems like the Mantas can't fire at us while cloaked." Jeremie said with a bit of relief in his voice now. "Also, once they get close enough to you guys, they start showing up on my screen."

"Well, lets go get 'em", exclaimed Odd. As he said that, Odd pulled a loop so that he ended up right behind one of the Mantas. Firing 3 laser arrows took it down in 5 seconds flat.

"Oh yeah! Who's the man? Odd's the man!" Odd shouted, doing his traditional victory bragging.

"Oh brother." Ulrich sighed, "Well, William, lets not let Odd have all the fun."

"For once, you and I agree on something." William said and with that he and Ulrich executed a very complicated maneuver. Everyone who watched was amazed that they were able to pull it off. It involved Ulrich slowing down, doing a barrel roll so that they went over one manta and below the other. As they went above the first, William willed his sword to appear and stabbed it into the eye of Xana on the Manta's back. Then, after willing his sword back into smoke, he grabbed one of Ulrich's katanas while Ulrich grabbed the other and they each sliced the underside of the other Manta. After putting the katanas away, they caught up with the rest of the group and went in to the core room of Lyoko.

"Wow! How did you guys do that with such precision?" Odd asked, amazed that the two rivals had managed to overshadow his own performance. "You two have never even fought on the same side on Lyoko, yet you were still able to do that?!"

"I was just ad-libbing" said the swordsman and the samurai at the same time.

"Well, ad-libbing or not, that was still very impressive!" said Yumi, who was thankful that the two guys were at least able to fight side by side.

"Come on, guys. We can praise the two jocks later." said Jeremie. "Right now, make your way up to the core."

The Lyoko warriors started to climb. Well, not really, so much as jump-running. Half way up, Aelita remember that she still had her bracelet that Jeremie had designed for her. She swept her hand over it and her wings appeared. She took to the air and started gaining height much easier. This inspired Ulrich to use his Super Sprint.

"Lucky bums!", William complained, "I wish I could still use Super Smoke..."

Right as he said "Super Smoke", William vanished into smoke and started going up the stairs at the same rate as Ulrich. Once he reached the top, he turned back into his solid self.

"Wow! I guess I retained more from Xana than just the outfit." William said, excited that he still had some cool powers.

"Let's just hope that Xana can't control you through them," said Yumi as she and Odd reached the top. They were the last ones up because they had no special abilities involving movement.

**(A/N: Unless you count Odd running on all fours as an ability, which I don't)**

"Okay, Aelita, walk up to the core and follow your father's instructions." Jeremie instructed.

"Okay, Jeremie," said Aelita as she walked over to the platform nearest to the core of Lyoko. She took a deep breath and then said in a loud voice, "Weapon of Lyoko!"

A screen appeared in front of her and she put her hand on it. It read "Identity: Aelita Schaeffer Confirmed". Then she entered CODE: LYOKO.

After the code was entered, the group heard a rumbling behind them. All of a sudden, a door opened in the wall. There was a passage that was rather dark and as the Lyoko Warriors entered, they all felt a fear start to creep into their minds. It was the fear of what was waiting for them at the end of the long hallway. After about two minute of walking through the long corridor, they found a door with the sign on it that said "The Weapon Room". Aelita pushed it open to reveal a large empty room. Well, empty except for something floating in mid-air in the center of the room. Something that had a small screen in front of it that read, "The Weapon of Lyoko". Except it was not a weapon. It was a young boy around the age of 13, dressed in a black T-shirt and blue jeans. He seemed to be sleeping.

"What?", exclaimed Aelita, "I don't understand. Where is the weapon? What is that boy doing there?! What the heck is going on?!"

**(A/N) Wow! What an ending, right? I am going to right the next chapter in a few days so you guys will not have to wait very long for it. Chapter 5 will be called "The Weapon Awakes". You are going to love what I have planned for it. Some questions will be answered but more will take their place. Well, see you next time and remember: "I don't always read Code Lyoko Romance Fanfics, but when I do, I read Jerlita ones. Stay nerdy, my friends."**


	6. The Weapon Awakes

**(A/N) Sorry about making you guys wait for this chapter. I had some work stuff to take care of but here it is. I finally got it done. Presenting Chapter 5.**

Chapter 5: The Weapon Awakes

"What?", exclaimed Aelita, "I don't understand. Where is the weapon? What is that boy doing there?! What the heck is going on?!"

"Jeremie, are you seeing this on your computer?" Yumi asked hurriedly.

"No, I'm not," Jeremie replied, confusion weighing heavily in his voice. "All I see on the computer screen is you guys and a box that says "JCH/WoL (Aelita Access Only)", buy I don't know what most of that means. I mean, I guess "WoL" stands for Weapon of Lyoko but I am absolutely clueless when it comes to what "JCH" means."

"Well, whatever or whoever this is, we better get him out of here", said William.

"You're right, William", agreed Jeremie, "Knowing Franz Hopper, this "boy" is probably a program that can tell us where the Weapon is truly hidden. That is why Hopper doesn't want Xana to take control of him. If Xana gains control of the weapon and this program, he would have the perfect avatar to fight us with. Aelita, you have to reach towards the boy and make physical contact with him. Your father' instructions were clear on that."

"Okay, Jeremie", said Aelita hesitantly, "Here goes."

She reached towards the young boy. As her hand got within about a foot of him, she saw that her hand started turning back to what it looked like on Earth. Everyone was taken aback by this but they signaled Aelita to continue. She drew back her hand and then inched it forward again. She had a feeling that if she touched the boy, something big would happened. She hesitated and then touched the boys hand softly and quickly.

All of a sudden, the boys eyes snapped open. Aelita immediately noticed that they were a bright green. She felt like she had seen that color before but she could not remember where. Then she noticed that what ever had caused her had to turn back to it's Earth form must have retracted back to the boy because her hand was back to normal Lyoko form. And then she realized that it was not retracting; it was disappearing!

The boy landed on the ground as his looks started to change. His black shirt gained a white X across it and a black hooded jacket appeared over the shirt with the hood up. His blue jeans turned to black pants and he gained black gloves, each with a small white circle on the back. He also gained two lines on his cheeks that were identical to Aelita's except his' were black.

"Wow, this guy loves black even more than Yumi." Odd said, trying to hide that fact that he was shaking with fear. No one replied, for fear of what this being might do once his transformation was complete had taken hold. Aelita was so afraid that she had actually run back to hide behind William and Ulrich. The gang's fear was only increased when his weapon appeared in his right hand. It was a scythe.

The scythe itself was as tall as any of them and was pitch-black except for it's blade which was a bright white. The boy, staring at the ground, started twirling the scythe in the air and around his body. His hands moved with a dexterity that had to be seen to be believed. After twirling his weapon for about 15 seconds, the young man slammed the base of the scythe on the ground and looked up at the Lyoko Warriors. And then he spoke.

"Who are you? Where am I? Are you servants of Xana?"

"Um...Lyoko Warriors, Sector Five and uh...No?" replied Ulrich.

"Am I supposed to believe that? For all I know, Xana has sent you here to kidnap me!" He was yelling by the end of this. The Lyoko Warriors at this point decided to draw their weapons in case of an attack.

"I guess you just answered my question of if you work for Xana. Prepare to be destroyed." Then the boy realized something. "Wait! If you woke me up that must mean you have Aelita with you! Where is she? What have you done with her!? I will kill you for possessing her, Xana!"

"Um..I am right here", Aelita said, poking her head out from behind William. "And I am not possessed. None of us are."

The boy chose to ignore the last sentence. "Aelita! Don't worry! I'll destroy these cretins, then we can go find Xana and kill him!"

"Hey! Calm down!" yelled Yumi, "We already told you, we don't work for Xana. And by the way, we answered your questions. Now you answer ours. Who are you and where is the Weapon of Lyoko?"

"I can answer both questions with one answer, Xana! I am the Weapon of Lyoko and I am here to destroy you and protect Aelita! Prepare yourselves." He raised his scythe into an attack stance and said, "Reaper Strike!"

All of a sudden, he disappeared and then reappeared right near Yumi. He then hit her with the backside of his scythe and she flew a few feet before hitting the ground, rolling for a few more feet. She finally stopped rolling and stayed lying on the ground, groaning as pain hit her like a sledgehammer.

"Yumi!" Everyone cried out. Ulrich signaled for William to protect Aelita and ran to help Yumi.

"Guys! You can't let him hit you!" Jeremie practically yelling into his mike. "Yumi is down to 20 life points. That scythe really packs a punch."

"Roger, Einstein." said Odd, "Luckily for Yumi, he didn't hit her with the blade."

"Luckily nothing" interjected Yumi as she got up. She was in quite a bit of pain and it hurt a bit to talk. "He could have hit me with the blade but he chose not to."

"Wait, but that means he is going easy on us!" Odd growled. "Why would he do that?"

"I'll tell you why", the boy replied, "It's because I need some one to interrogate about where Xana is located. Oh and by the way, Reaper strike times 3!"

He disappeared again and then popped up right next to Odd, striking him hard in the stomach with the bottom of his scythe. He then vanished again and reappeared right behind Ulrich and punched him in the chest. He then disappeared one more time and then appeared to the left of William, kicking him in the stomach with incredible force. All this happened within about 5 seconds. After hitting William, he just stood and watched as all three guys keeled over and fell on the ground groaning, courtesy of the pain they were now feeling.

"How did he do that?!" Jeremie cried out. He could not believe what had happened. This boy;s powers were incredibly powerful. On the supercomputer, it looked as if he teleported from one place to another. Using this "Reaper Strike" attack, the young boy was able to take down three Lyoko Warriors like it was nothing. Then he noticed something that gave him a bit of hope.

"Guys, you have to attack him now. His Life Points took a major dive right after he hit Yumi and they just dropped 3 more times after he hit everyone else. Attack him before he regains his strength!"

Unfortunately, most of the Lyoko Warriors could not do anything. Odd, William and Ulrich were still too dazed from being hit so hard and Yumi could just barely stand on her own. Aelita was in shock from watching her friends get pummeled so easily, but then Jeremie's voice broke her out of it. She looked at the boy in black standing a few feet away and saw that Jeremie was right. The boy had suddenly started breathing heavily, leaning on his scythe for support. Aelita decided to fight back.

"That's it! No one hurts my friends and gets away with it! Energy Field!"

A bright ball of pink energy appeared in her hand and flew towards the young boy. Much to Aelita's dismay, he dodged it but only barely. She prepared to fire again

"Aelita! What the heck?! Why are you attacking me? I am protecting you from them!" he yelled at her as he landed a few feet away.

"I am attacking you because you are trying to hurt my friends!" Aelita yelled back, "And why do you want to protect me? I don't even know you! How can you possibly be the Weapon of Lyoko? We were told that the Weapon was going to help us against Xana, not completely annihilate us!"

Suddenly, the boy's eyes widened. "How can you not know me?" he shouted at her, "You and I have known each other our whole lives and you say that you don't know me?!"

"You and I used to know each other?" Aelita asked as her arms started to lower and the Energy Fields she had prepared disappeared. Realization started to creep into her mind "I think I may have an explanation to as why I don't know you. I lost my memories thanks to Xana. I gained some of it back, but a lot is still missing. It's weird though, when I look at your green eyes, I feel like I have seen them before. Why is that?"

"It is because they are same color as yours. Aelita, do you remember the names your father and mother?" the boy said, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Yes, they were Franz and Anthea Hopper".

"And you remember living with them?"

"Yes I do."

"Then why can you don't remember your own twin brother!?"

**(A/N): What a cliché cliffhanger! Yes, I know that it has been overdone in Fanfics where Aelita finds that she has a twin, but I mean come on! The plot in the show is kind of asking for it. I hope you guys like her twin's character. He has a few more powers that you have not seen yet which should all be revealed at some time in the story. And yes, you could call him overpowered, but I did try to show that using his remarkable powers takes a heavy toll on him, just like when Aelita uses Creativity. **

** Anyway, I will try to write the next chapter soon. Chapter 6 will be called, "Jeremy Craig Hopper". Until then: Live long and write many Jerlita Fanfics.**


	7. Jeremy Craig Hopper

**(A/N) Hey guys! Sorry about not getting this chapter to you guys sooner but my boss gave me more hours at work and I have been really tired. I would've had it to you a few days ago but my older brother decided it would be funny to sneak onto my computer when I was in the bathroom and mess with my files. He ended up deleting the first version of this chapter, for which I am still angry at him for. But, anyways, here is Chapter 6. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Jeremy Craig Hopper

Aelita just stood there, dumbfounded. She could not believe what she just heard.

"This can't be possible" she thought to herself, "This young boy, who is supposedly the Weapon of Lyoko, who likes to act before thinking things through and who just decimated the Lyoko Warriors in less than a minute, is my brother?! Not only that, but my twin brother?!"

She then realized where she was again and quickly snapped back to reality.

"How can I be sure that you are telling the truth?", she asked, "How do I know that you aren't just a trick from Xana?

The boy dried the few tears he had shed earlier. He was feeling very alone right now.

"Because I know things about you, Aelita," he said, his voice shaking a tiny bit, "things that only family would know. Like the fact that you used to take that little elf doll with you everywhere. What was his name again? Oh, I remember! Mr. Puck! Also, I remember you telling me that one of the best days of your life was the day you got him for Christmas. It was in a cabin in the mountains and there was tons of snow. I had to stay in bed because I caught a cold the previous day from playing in it with a coat. You can't have forgotten the fun we had that day."

Aelita gasped as she started to remember. She had, previously, experienced this memory before, but now it was like there were parts being added in that fit perfectly. She could now remember not just Christmas Day, but Christmas Eve as well. She remembered playing in the snow with a boy about her height whose coat was lying next to the cabin, discarded there because it's owner wanted to have more speed in which to throw snowballs with. She remembered her mother calling them both in and scolding the boy for dropping his coat. She remembered her mother taking the boys temperature the next day and the boy whining that it wasn't fair that he had to stay in bed on Christmas.

All these memories flowed back to Aelita all at once and Aelita was almost overwhelmed but then she remembered the best part of those two days. Her younger self bringing presents to her brother who was lying in bed looking sad and lonely and whose face lit up when he saw his sister bringing his gifts to him. The best part that she remembered was the big hug he gave her as he said, "Thanks Lita! You are the best sister in whole wide world!"

Aelita came back slowly to reality this time and realized there were tears on her cheeks now. How could she have forgotten him? He was a big part of her life but he had some how fallen through the cracks in her memory.

"Judging by the look on your face, you have started to remember me." the boy said, hope starting to come back to him. "What do you remember so far?"

"I remember that Christmas now but that is all so far." she replied. She decided to ask a question that she was fearful to ask since it might hurt the boy's feelings. However, it was something she had to know.

"I can't remember your name though. I am sorry but what is it?"

The boy's face fell again. He truly had been forgotten about. "It's alright. It's just that this is going to take a little getting used to. Anyway, my name is Jeremy Craig Hopper or Schaeffer if you want to use our real last name."

Aelita's had suddenly starting to hurt. It was like more memories were forcing their way into her head just due to the mention of her brother's name. It took her a few seconds to get the few more that had returned straightened out but as she did, they all felt right. She needed no more proof.

"Jeremie" she called out.

"Yes, Aelita?" both her brother and the nerd at the computer answered.

"Oh great this is going to be confusing." Odd said as Yumi started to pull him up. "Don't worry, we all heard the whole thing. We weren't unconscious, just really winded."

"Aelita, are you sure that this guy is telling the truth?", asked Ulrich, who was standing up and now had his katanas drawn. "I mean he did just attack us."

"Don't worry guys," Aelita replied, "I still don't remember a lot, but I do remember enough to know that this is my twin brother, Jeremy".

"OK Aelita, we will trust you." Yumi responded, "Just don't expect us to trust him just yet."

"My name is Jeremy and I am sorry about the attack." Jeremy (Aelita's brother) said. "I kinda leap before I look and I guess this time I leaped the wrong way. I was just trying to protect my sister though. Cut me a break."

"Cut you a break?" said Ulrich, "You nearly destroyed us all. And we tried to tell you that we didn't work for Xana, but you refused to listen. So pardon us if it takes us a little while to trust you."

"Both of you, be quiet!" William suddenly hissed. Everyone immediately stopped making any noise and listened. William pointed towards the door way. For a few seconds, no one heard anything. Then they heard a few low moans. Then they heard a few more. And then more. Everyone except for Jeremy knew what that sound meant.

"Creepers!" whispered Aelita, "And from the sound of it, quite a lot of them."

"What are Creepers?" Jeremy hissed.

"You mean you don't even know what Xana's monsters look like?" spat Ulrich in a hushed tone.

"Well duh," said William in a quiet voice. "That explains why he attacked us. He probably has never seen them before so he attacked what he thought was an enemy".

"Get ready guys", Jeremie warned, "I am going to try to get a fix on the Weapon's genetic code so I can devirtualize him. In the meantime, try to make sure that he doesn't get captured or killed."

"Hey, my name isn't Weapon; it's Jeremy." Jeremy replied, annoyance rising in his voice. "And who and where are you anyway?

"My name is Jeremie Belpois and I operate the supercomputer in the real world. By the way guys, 10 creepers coming your way. Remember, protect Aelita's brother."

"Great, we get beaten to a pulp by the guy and now we have to defend him? This is kinda messed up." Ulrich complained.

"Listen, I said I am sorry and I..." Jeremy started to talk but then was interrupted by Aelita.

"Ulrich, we will discuss everything when we get back to Earth. For now, lets just focus on the creepers".

"Fine, but don't think this is over, Jeremy."

"Who me?," said Jeremie confused.

"No, not you! The other Jeremy."

"We really need to find a way to differentiate between who we are talking about." Aelita said, as she spotted the Creepers entering the room. "Ready guys?"

"Ready", everyone replied.

"Let's get 'em!" shouted Odd

**(A/N) So...did I do well? I really hope you guys liked this chapter and I will try to make sure that you do not have to wait as long for the next chapter. In speaking of which, Chapter 7 is going to be called "Jeremie, Meet Jeremy". I have some really good stuff thought up for it. **

** One more thing, I would not mind if some one wanted to draw what Jeremy Hopper looks like on Lyoko. Feel free to if you want. I just want to see what other people think he looks like. Anyway, until next time my friends. **


	8. Jeremie, Meet Jeremy

**(A/N) Hey there! I took a few more days than I first thought I would take to finish this chapter so that I could make sure I got everything right. To make up for the wait, I made this chapter a bit longer. Well, here's Chapter 7. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Jeremie, Meet Jeremy

"Let's get 'em!" shouted Odd and with that battle cry, he started running on all fours towards the creepers dodging the Creeper's energy bolts. He then began jumping around one and started doing what he always did with Xana's monsters: talking to them.

"Wow, you sure are ugly" he commented, "I wonder what mutations Xana gave to you guys?"

As if it was giving Odd an answer, the Creeper suddenly wrapped itself around Odd in such a way were Odd could not even move an inch.

"Uh, Ok, this is kinda weird," Odd said, not knowing what to make of his situation, "I mean, I missed you guys too, but a hug? Really?"

"Odd! Get out of there!", Jeremie yelled into his microphone, "I am detecting a massive amount of energy building up in that creeper. If it's energy collection continues along the same rate that it going right now, that Creeper's energy capability will be bypassed and it will burst!"

"Could you repeat that, but in English, Einstein?" Odd said, who was now starting to get pretty irritated with the Creeper.

"It's gonna self-destruct and take you with it!" Jeremie exclaimed, panic starting to take full control of his thoughts.

"Too late!" yelled Ulrich as the Creeper that was holding Odd gave one last vocalization and then blew up. The Lyoko Warriors were just barely able to see Odd get devirtualized in the center.

In the real world, Odd stepped out of the scanner holding his stomach. "Ok, this is really bad", he said to Jeremie once he got up to the control room. "The rest of the gang plus Aelita's brother are stuck in that room with 9 more of those Creeper bombs. I guess the good news, at least is that if they blow up, we still only get devirtualized."

"Yes, that is partly true, Odd", replied the nerd at the computer, "Except that I still need a few more minutes to isolate the Weapon's genetic code. If the Creepers blow him up, he will be lost for ever."

"Well, let's just hope that the rest of the gang can hold the creepers off for long enough."

Meanwhile, on Lyoko, the Warriors and the Weapon had started to fight viciously after seeing Odd's defeat. Ulrich and William both used their speed abilities to each surprise a Creeper and destroy it before it could attack. Unfortunately, this still left 7 Creepers remaining and Ulrich and William found it hard to dodge all the reapers that were coming after them. Aelita and Yumi proved to be very useful at this point because since the Creepers now were focusing on close combat rather than what they used to do, which was a minor version of sniping, Aelita and Yumi were able to try and pick a few off with their attacks while Ulrich and William, unknowingly at first, ran distraction. Thanks to Yumi's fans and Aelita's Energy Fields, they were able to destroy 4 Creepers between the two of them before the 2 of the remaining 3 creepers decided to chose them as new targets. Fortunately, Jeremy was there guarding Aelita and was able to run behind the girls deflecting the Creepers' energy bolts with his scythe.

Ulrich, at this point, was unfortunately distracted by the thought of Yumi in danger and did not notice the 3rd creeper come up behind him until it was too late. The Creeper wrapped itself around him and started building up energy. William saw this and started to run to help. He was able to get one slash in before he heard Ulrich yell, "No William, help the girls!"

"Why?", William responded, confused that Ulrich was willing to sacrifice himself.

"If I get blown up with this I will only be devirtualized." Ulrich yelled, struggling against the Creeper. "We need to save Aelita's brother and if one of the Creepers get's a hold on him, then it is game over! So GO!"

William did not need to be told twice after hearing this. He started running towards the girls and the two creepers following them. He then began to wonder where Aelita's brother was. He looked around and then saw that Jeremy was keeled over on the ground groaning. Apparently, a few seconds earlier an energy bolt from one of the Creepers chasing Aelita hit Jeremy as he was running. The Creepers noticed this and started converging on him.

"No!" thought William and just as he started to form the words "Super Smoke" in his mouth, the Creeper holding Ulrich exploded. Ulrich was obviously devirtualized and unfortunately, William was not far enough away from him to not be caught in the blast.

"William!" Jeremie yelled, "Watch out, you and Aelita's brother are both down to your last 10 life points and the Creepers have almost reached him."

Using his giant sword, William pulled himself up and then used Super Smoke to get himself in between the Creepers and Jeremy. Alas, this put too much of a strain on William and he collapsed after reverting back to his solid form.

"William!", exclaimed Aelita, after she and Yumi jumped in between the Creepers and the two weakened boys, defending them.

"Aelita, I can't move and there is nothing I can do." said William, defeat apparent in his voice.

"You're right, there is nothing you can do, but there is something I might be to," said Jeremy standing up with difficulty. "It is risky though and it might result in my devirtualization."

"No, don't do it whatever it is," said Jeremie, "I just need 30 more seconds and then I can materialize you."

"Sorry, but I can be kinda stubborn when I put my mind to something," replied Jeremy. He then turned to William. "I am assuming that you don't want to be blown up, right?

"Right", said William, who was not sure where Jeremy was going with this.

"Ok, if it is alright with you, I am going to use another ability of mine to absorb your life points. It will devirtualize you but at least it won't be painful. I think."

"You think?" said William doubt prevalent in his voice. "Fine, do it."

"Thank you", said Jeremy and with that, he placed his hand on William's, and said, "Reaper Absorb!"

William was suddenly standing in the real world in a scanner holding his head. "Ah, that didn't so much hurt as it felt weird. Kinda like some kind of energy being sucked from my chest."

Back on Lyoko, Jeremy started glowing. Aelita and Yumi were able to destroy one of the two remaining creepers but the last one had broken through and started slithering towards Jeremy at a break neck speed. The two girls then noticed that all of a sudden, Jeremy outfit started to change. The parts of his outfit that were white before turned to the same shade of orange that was on Williams outfit. Also, Jeremy's left arm gain a small spiked wrist-guard, once again the same as William's. The most drastic change though, was the scythe. It's blade suddenly grew to twice it's normal size and yet Jeremy was still able to spin it around with ease.

"Well, this was unexpected," said Jeremy, "My dad had told me that this ability would just heal me. He never said anything about transforming me. Well might as well use this big blade."

He suddenly jumped towards the Creeper and raising his giant scythe over his head, he yelled, "Die Creeper!"

His scythe split the creeper in half and destroyed it utterly. Yumi and Aelita just stood there dumbfounded. This boy was able to still be so powerful with just 20 life points left. As the boy stood up, he suddenly changed form again, this time back to his original form. He was keeled over on the ground now, extremely exhausted.

"What's wrong?!" Aelita asked worriedly.

"I don't know." replied Jeremy, exhaustion taking full effect as he collapsed on the ground.

"I think I do", said Jeremie, "But I will tell you guys about it once you are all back safe and sound. Thankfully, I just got a lock on the Weapon's genetic code. Materialization, Yumi! Materialization, Aelita! Materialization, Weapon!"

A few minutes later, the entire gang was in the scanner room. Everyone was gathered around Aelita who was sitting on the floor with her unconscious brother's head in her lap.

"So what happened, Jeremie", asked Aelita, "Why did my brother keep collapsing today?"

"My theory is that it is backlash." Jeremie said with scientific precision.

"Backlash?" asked Aelita, "What do you mean by that, Jeremie?"

"I mean, that his collapsing is backlash from using his powers", replied Jeremie, "We all can agree that your brother has some incredible abilities on Lyoko. I noticed though, that every time your brother uses said abilities, his life points get reduced. It must be because of all the power that he expends to use those abilities."

"Is there any way to fix this 'backlash'?" asked Aelita, looking down at her brother's sleeping face.

"I can try but it might take a while." said Jeremie. Aelita knew what that meant: more sleepless nights for Jeremy. She was about to tell him off, but then her brother stirred.

"Wow, you would do that for some one you just met?" said Jeremy, "Don't worry, I just woke up a few seconds ago but I heard what you said, Jeremie."

"To answer your question," replied Jeremie, "I am doing it so that our team gets stronger, not for you."

"And that is if we decided to let you on the team." interjected Ulrich, who was still holding a grudge.

"Come on Ulrich, you saw what he can do," said Yumi, "We need some one like that on the team".

"And it's not like we can just do a return to the past to erase his memory" added Odd.

Ulrich relented. "Ok fine, he is on the team, but he hasn't earned my trust yet."

"Gee thanks" said Jeremy as he got up. He was in his normal outfit and suddenly realized something. "Wait a sec, on Lyoko I was about an inch shorter than Aelita but now I am about 3 inches taller than her. What happened?"

Jeremie grinned at the gang as everyone else started snickering. "Well, it seems like since Aelita has aged outside of Lyoko for about 2 years and since the super-computer registered you two as twins, apparently, the materialization process ramped you up to the exact same age as Aelita, give or take a few minutes."

"That certainly is weird," said Jeremy, who now had to get used to being taller. "But not in a bad way. So any way, I think I have gotten everybody's names." He then proceeded to list their first names off correctly. Once he got to Jeremie, though, Odd decided to speak up.

"Okay guys, before we do anything else, we have to decide how we are going tell the difference between talking to Einstein and talking to Aelita's brother. I mean, we can't refer to them both by the same first name now can we?"

"Hmm, Odd does have a point," Ulrich said, "It is gonna get pretty hard to tell who we are talking to."

"I've got an idea!" said Jeremy, "Jeremie, why don't you and I play Rock-Paper-Scissors for the right to use the name Jeremy. Whoever loses has to use another name."

"Why should I agree to that?" said Jeremie, "I was in the gang first!"

"Afraid that you'll lose?", taunted Jeremy.

"Fine! Lets go!", yelled Jeremie, falling for the Jeremy's obvious teasing.

Jeremy won the first round and Jeremie won the second. When it came to the third, Jeremie (Belpois) won with paper covering rock.

"A deal is a deal" gloated Jeremie, relieved that he had won.

"Okay, for my nickname I'll combine my first and middle initials." said Jeremy, "How does the nickname 'Jace' sound?"

"Sounds good to me" said Aelita. Everyone else agreed with her.

**(A/N: From now one, I will be referring to Aelita's brother as Jace)**

"Ok, Jace it is then", said Aelita.

"Ok, now that we have sorted out the name problem," said Jace, "Aelita, can we go see Dad?"

"Uh-oh," said Jeremie, "I forgot. You don't know how much time has passed."

"What do you mean?" asked Jace, "You said just two years right?

"Actually Jace, there is something I need to tell you," said Aelita, a sad look growing in her eyes. "And you are not going to like it."

**-Ten Seconds Later-**

"10 YEARS! I've been gone for ten years?!"

"Yes, Jace, but that is not the worst part.", said Aelita, tears now streaming down her face.

"What could be worse than being forgotten about for 10 years?!", yelled Jace.

"Jace...Daddy is dead."

**(A/N)...I think that that was pretty good ending for this chapter. You can bet that the next chapter will have a bit more sadness to it. In speaking of which, Chapter 8 is going to be called "Hi, Kadic Academy, I'm Jace Stones". Once again, I will try to get that chapter up as soon as possible. Until then, please keep reviewing, even if you have already reviewed before. I really like a lot of feedback, whether it be good or bad. I wanna know how I can do better.**


	9. Hi, Kadic Academy, I'm Jace Stones

**(A/N) Hello everyone! I am here once again with another chapter of The Weapon of Lyoko. Before we start, though, I would just like to thank everyone who reads this and reviews it. You guys are so nice and helpful and I really hope you guys will continue to post reviews with suggestions of what I need to work on. Anyway, here it is: Chapter 8.**

Chapter 8: Hi, Kadic Academy, I'm Jace Stones!

"What do you mean 'Dad's dead'? Jace said as despair pushed itself into his train of thought, "He can't be dead. He just can't be. He said he would come back for me. He promised!"

By the end of the last sentence, Jace was kneeling on the floor, crying. Aelita knelt down next to him and after a few seconds hesitation, hugged her brother.

"I'm sorry, Jace, but it's true", said Jeremie, whose eyes were starting to water, "Your father, Franz Hopper, sacrificed himself so that Aelita could find the data that we needed so that we could defeat Xana."

"Wait a minute", said Jace as he stood up, tears still flowing, "We just saw in Lyoko that Xana is still alive and kicking. That means that Dad sacrificed himself for nothing!" Jace accented the end of his sentence by punching the scanner closest to him.

"Not entirely for nothing", corrected Jeremie, "Your father sent us a group of videos to be received in the event that Xana survived after his death. The only video we could view so far, thanks to conditions set on each one, instructed us to find you."

"Really?", asked Jace, his curiosity piqued.

"Yep", Odd interjected, "And your dad said that we needed you on our team if we wanted any chance of beating Xana, now that he's mutating."

"Wow", said Jace quietly, "He really thinks...I mean, thought, that I am that important?"

"Of course, he did", said Aelita, drying the tears under her eyes and putting her hand on her brothers shoulder. "Dad said that without you on our team, the world is doomed."

"Okay", replied Jace, "So...what do we do know?"

"Well, I think the first thing to do is to quickly enroll you in Kadic Academy with us so that you have a place to stay.", said William.

"You guys attend Kadic?" asked Jace, "Isn't that the school Dad taught at?"

"Yep, but remember, Jace that was 10 years ago." Aelita warned, "You and I cannot be connected to Franz Hopper or there is a chance that the super-computer might be discovered. That is why I go by the name Aelita Stones now. We kinda managed to convince everyone that I am Odd's orphaned cousin from Canada."

"So, am I going to go to this school as your brother or as a just a new guy?" Jace asked as he started to understand why there was so much distrust given to him by Ulrich. If he said even one thing wrong at school, the whole lie would come crashing down.

"I think I can quickly come up with some paper work for you in the name of Jeremy 'Jace' Stones", said Jeremie as he started to head towards the elevator to put his plan into action. "All I need is about 15 minutes on the Super-computer and we should be able to introduce you to Principal Delmas and enroll you before dinner."

"Is that a promise, Einstein?" Odd asked, "Cause my stomach is starting to growl something fierce."

"Yes, Odd, it is a promise", said Jeremie as everyone got into the elevator to go to the super-computer.

Later that evening, the gang (which now included Jace) was in the principal's office, giving a false story about how thanks to Odd's parents (who, after a quick phone call from Odd at the factory, had agreed to "adopt" Jace as a cousin as well, especially seeing as he was Aelita's only real family), Aelita had been able to find that she had a brother thanks to "info" from Canadian records concerning orphaned children. They gave the excuse of Jace having trust issues with strangers as the reason why he enrolled in Kadic at the last minute. Delmas seemed skeptical at first but after contacting Odd's parents and hearing the same story from them, he decided to give in.

"It looks like everything is in order, Mr. Stones." said Delmas. "I hope you enjoy your time at Kadic. To make the transition easier for you here, we are going to put you in the same classes as your sister."

"Thank you sir" replied Jace, "That will be a big help."

"No problem at all, young man. Also, with the matter of boarding, we are going to put you up with Belpois here."

"What?" said Jeremie, "but what about all my equipment and computers?"

"We can shift it around so that a bed and dresser can fit, Belpois", Delmas replied. "Don't worry, none of your gadgets will be harmed."

Jeremie did not look to reassured. At was at that moment everybody in the room could have sworn they heard a lion roaring. They all looked around scared and confused until they realized that it was Odd's stomach making the noise. He grinned apologetically as the principal dismissed them so that they could go to dinner.

-A Few Minutes later in the Cafeteria-

The whole gang got their food and sat down at their normal table. Everything was so new for Jace. So many kids and so many conversations happening and yet no one knew what Lyoko was or who his father was. He wasn't sad anymore though, because he now had friends and his sister sitting with him. That was good enough for him.

"Ulrich dear! I have missed you so much!" a shrill voice shrieked as it approached the gang's table. As one, the entire group, minus Jace, rolled their eyes and shuddered. It was Sissi.

"Yeah, well guess what, Sissi." said Ulrich, annoyance prevalent in his voice, "I didn't miss you one bit."

"Oh Ulrich when are you and I gonna stop playing this game?" said Sissi dreamily, oblivious to Ulrich's meaning. It was then that she noticed one more person than usual was sitting at the table.

"Who's the new guy?" she demanded.

"It's none of your business who he is," said Aelita, "Because the only business you're in is monkey business!"

Everyone, including Jace laughed at this terrible joke even though it made no sense. Fortunately, before arriving at the school, Jace had been given an overview of his fellow classmates, including a detailed 10 minute lecture on how to deal with Sissi. He decided to answer her question though.

"I'm Jace Stones. I just enrolled today."

"Stones?", Sissi asked with venom in her voice, determined to get back , "Any relation to the pink-haired freak?"

All of a sudden, Sissi found herself backing away as Jace suddenly got up and stood right in front of her, silently signaling Jeremie to stay seated, which was hard for the nerd considering what had just been said. Jace then glared at her with a look that could almost kill. She later would write in her diary that the worst part was that he did not yell. Instead he spoke quietly, but the kind of quiet that has an intense anger behind it.

"Yes, I am related to her. Aelita is my twin sister and if you ever, and I mean **ever** call her a freak again, I...will...end..you!" He said the last part so quietly that only Sissi could hear.

"My...my father will hear...will hear...about this" Sissi stammered.

"I don't care" whispered Jace into Sissi's ear, "If you do decide to tell him, just remember that he will also hear my side of the story too. You know, the side that involves you calling my sister a freak. I don't think that your Father would like that very much."

Jace then sat down and continued eating. Sissi just stood there dazed for about a minute and then decided to go sit down at her own table, still very dazed.

"I don't think she is gonna give us much trouble for a while" said Yumi. "Good job on the scary factor, Jace."

"Thanks, guys", replied Jace, "She just needs to be shown ever know and then that she is not the only 'dog with claws'."

"Well, if it's all the same to you guys, I think that this dog wants to go to bed," said Odd, "Remember we have class tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired too" agreed Yumi as she stood up to head to her house, "See ya guys tomorrow."

The gang then all walked out into the courtyard where is was starting to get dark. Good nights were exchanged and the group went their separate ways into the night until all that was left was Jeremie, Aelita and Jace.

"So how was your first day on Earth in over ten years?" asked Aelita jokingly.

"Difficult", replied Jace in a serious tone, "It's kind of hard to suddenly wake up and discover that you have been forgotten about for 10 years, your father is dead and that your twin sister, can barely remember you."

"Jace, I'm sorry", said Aelita, "I was just trying to lift your spirits. It has been a hard day for everyone. But remember, we have each other now. I may not remember much but I remember that you and I could always depend on one another."

"Thanks 'Lita." said Jace, using his old nickname for her. She giggled and then hugged her brother tightly. After letting him go, she then said good night to Jeremie with a kiss on his cheek. After a few seconds of stuttering and stammering, Jeremie was able to get out the words "Good night" to her as she walked towards her dorm room. Jeremie, grinned, sighed then turned to Jace.

"Come on. I'll show you where my...I mean, our room is."

They walked for a little bit until they got to their room. Jim the Gym Teacher had apparently been extremely fast putting in Jace's bed and dresser. Fortunately, he did not have to move a lot of Jeremie's things in order to get them in there.

"Oh I just remembered, you only have the clothes that you are wearing right now, aren't you?" Jeremie asked. "We are gonna have to go shopping soon for some clothes and other stuff for you.

"Thanks Jeremie." said Jace as he flopped down onto his new bed, "Not just for thinking of that but for all that you have done today. I mean, you just met me today but you have already done so much for me. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you Jeremie."

As the new boy started to fall asleep, Jeremie got up from his bed and went over to his computer, dimming the brightness of the screen as he turned it on so that he would not wake up his new roommate. As he started to get to work on what would be probably a sleepless night, Jeremie only had one thought going through his mind. This thought was his reason for staying up all night, his reason for saving Jace and his reason for fighting against Xana for so long and so hard. He whispered it to himself, hoping that it would give him enough strength to get through the tough work he was facing.

"_Aelita"_

**(A/N) I decided to end this chapter on a fluffy note. So how do guys like Jace so far? I hope you guys liked his confrontation with Sissi. I never liked Sissi and I don't know if I ever will. So anyway, Chapter 9 will be up as soon as possible and will be called "An Eventful First Day of School". I hope to get it done soon and look forward to your reviews about this chapter. Until next time!**


	10. An Eventful First Day of School

**(A/N) Hi everyone! Sorry that I did not get this up sooner. It's just that, once again, I have been busy with work and school. Hopefully you guys will like this chapter though. Here it is: Chapter 9!**

Chapter 9: An Eventful First Day of School

"Hey, Einstein! Wake up! Aelita is going out with Principal Delmas!", Odd yelled in the sleeping geeks ear.

Jeremie woke up with a jolt. He took a few seconds to get his bearings before he realized that he must have fallen asleep at his computer again. He quickly felt his cheek and sure, enough, he had computer keys imprinted on his face. "_I really need to get a more comfortable keyboard for sleeping on._", he thought to himself. Then what Odd had said registered.

"Very funny, Odd. But why choose Delmas to frighten me awake? Wouldn't that pairing be...illegal?"

"Yeah, but I ran out of male students to use to frighten you awake with the prospect of them dating Aelita." Odd explained, "I learned last year that we can only really frighten you with a name once. Try a name twice on you and you just ignore it for some reason".

"That is still creepy that you chose Delmas."

"I tried using Jim at the end of last year but you just turned over and laughed in your sleep."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Why did you wake me up anyway, Odd?" said Jeremy as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Odd sighed as he said, "Because breakfast starts in 10 minutes and I don't think you or our new friend will want to be last in line. In speaking of which..."

Odd walked over to the newly-added bed in the room and stood over it's occupant who was sprawled all over the mattress.

"He looks so peaceful sleeping. I almost feel guilty for what I am about to do." Odd said with an evil look in his eye. He took a huge breath and yelled, "WAKE UP JACE! JEREMIE JUST CHANGED YOUR LYOKO FORM TO A PRETTY PINK PRINCESS!"

Jace was up faster than the human eye could register. It took him a few moments to realize where he was and what was going on.

"I swear, Odd, I am going to kill you if you ever wake me up like that again." Jace said with a deadly tone.

"Don't be so grumpy, Jace", Ulrich said as he walked in to the room. "Odd does this to everyone. You'll get used to it."

"I hope so" Jace replied as he started to full wake up. "So are we gonna go have breakfast or what?"

"Yes, but I would first suggest that the two of you shower" said William as he walked in.

Jace and Jeremie both agreed with this and sauntered off to the showers, Jace borrowing some extra supplies from Jeremie.

-15 minutes later in the Cafeteria-

Jace and Jeremie finished getting their own food and walked over to the gangs usual table. Aelita smiled at both of them as they approached. As Jeremie sat down, he automatically handed Aelita his croissant and Aelita, automatically, dipped it in her hot chocolate, took a big bite and sighed contentedly.

"I see you still have a liking for hot chocolate dipped bread" Jace commented as he dug in to his own breakfast. "When we were younger, you used to gobble that stuff up like there was no tomorrow."

"I did? Well, that makes sense." Aelita said as she took another big bite.

"Ok, fond family memories aside," said Yumi, "Jace needs someone to take him shopping later on for new clothes and other important supplies. I mean, all he has is what he is wearing right now."

"Ooh, I'll take him!" volunteered Aelita excitedly. "It will give us some time to get to know each other, or at least, it will give me some time to get to know him again."

"I am going too," said Jeremie, much to everyone's surprise.

"What?" he said as he looked at his friends faces of incredulity, "Aelita has no funds to spend on her brother and my family happens to be a bit wealthy. I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"Wait, your family is rich?", asked Ulrich, "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"Because I was hoping you guys would like me for me and not for my money." said Jeremie.

"Ok, this actually explains quite a bit. Like how you were able to pay for Aelita's and Jace's tuition.", said William.

"Actually, I was able to get both of them free scholarships so they are able to go here for free."

"Wow you can actually do that?" asked Aelita.

"Yep, and it wasn't even illegal." replied Jeremie.

"Cool," said Jace as he finished off his breakfast. "So how about we head off to class?"

"Ok. See ya later guys", said Jeremie to Yumi and William, as he and the rest of the gang went off to their first class.

The day went by like a blur for the gang. All the teachers that Jace had commented on how interesting it was that he and Aelita were twins. Mrs. Hertz even went far enough to use the twins as an example for the Science Class's first unit of the new year: Genetics. She talked about the difference between identical twins and fraternal twins. As usual, Nicholas somehow got confused and asked if Jace and Aelita were identical. Everyone laughed as Mrs. Hertz told Nicholas off for being stupid.

Jace ended up liking all of his classes. He was pretty smart, though genius level smart like his sister and Jeremie. He discovered, though, that while those two were better than him at smarts, he was definitely better at gym. By the time gym class was over, Jim was "singing Jace's praises" and talking to Jace about joining a sports team. Jace told him he would consider.

Later, after school, Jeremie, Jace and Aelita headed off to a popular clothes store in town. Jeremie used his weekly allowance that his parents sent him to pay for everything. Aelita had the most fun out of the three of them. She was almost playing dress-up with her twin brother. Jace started to get bored but decided to hide it when he saw how happy Aelita was. _"She must be so happy to have family again"_ he thought to himself. _"I guess I would be doing the same thing if the roles were reversed."_

Jace then started to notice how Jeremie acted around Aelita. He saw that when ever Aelita would ask Jeremie his opinion about something, he would always agree with her no matter what. Jace also noticed that there was a strong bond between the two yet there was an awkwardness as well. This would usually show when Jeremie and Aelita would be talking or looking for something and then they would realize just how close they were getting to each other, at which point they both would back away, blushing furiously. Jace decided to investigate this later.

Once they were done shopping, the trio headed back to school. They were putting all the clothes away in Jace's dresser when the rest of the gang showed up. Odd immediately started cracking up when he saw Jace's new clothes. He was laughing so hard that he fell back onto Jeremie's bed and just laid there, holding his stomach and laughing.

"Ok, I'll bite. What's so funny?" asked Jace.

"Haha...it's just that, your new wardrobe has more black than I bet Yumi's does." replied Odd, "What are you, a goth?"

"No, I just happen to like the color black." Jace answered. "The same way my sister likes the color pink."

"Actually, these clothes look kinda cool." commented Yumi as she looked at some of Jace's new black jackets. "Nice choices."

"I actually can't take credit", said Jace, a bashful look on his face. "Aelita was the one who was picking out most of this stuff. She really has an eye for fashion."

"Cool" remarked Ulrich, "Must be one of her hidden talents."

"I just picked what I thought would look good." said Aelita quietly and modestly.

"And you did a great job, Princess" said Odd as he stood back up. "And ya know what would look good right now? DINNER!" As he answered his own question, Odd tore out the door at a speed that was unnatural for a person his size.

"That's Odd for you." said Ulrich as the gang walked to the cafeteria. "Always thinking with his stomach."

Dinner was Swedish Meatballs and gravy. Everybody enjoyed it and had seconds. The gang sat at their usual table discussing Jace's shopping trip and the fact that this was his second day on Earth in over 10 years. After they were all done, everybody said goodbye and went off to their respective homes/dorm rooms. Before he went back to his and Jeremie's room however, Jace stopped by Ulrich and Odd's room to see if Odd had a certain tool that Jace need

As Jace got into his pajamas, he noticed Jeremie, already in his own pajamas, typing away at the computer. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Jeremie was working on some sort of energy containment program.

"Whatcha doin?" he asked.

**(A/N) In an alternate universe, there is a young Jewish-Mexican girl with a pink bow on her head shaking her fist at me.**

"Creating a program that will allow you to use the abilities that we have seen you display thus far on Lyoko." said Jeremie.

"Cool, thanks" Jace replied, "But I need to talk to you about something that will require your full attention. It's about Aelita."

"Huh?" Jeremie said as he looked away from the computer at the sound of Aelita's name. "What about Aelita?"

"Listen," said Jace, "I know that you like her. But as her brother, I have to protect her. So that means that you and I are gonna have a nice long talk right now about your feelings for her. Got it?"

"Um...Ok." said Jeremie, who was starting sweat bullets.

**(A/N) Finally got this chapter done! I hope you guys liked the reference I made to another cartoon that I happen to like. Anyway, though, the next chapter is gonna be very Jerlita heavy, since it is going to involve Jace's "interrogation" of Jeremie about his feelings towards Aelita along with a few other things. Especially since I bet you are wondering what Jace got from Odd beforehand. All I will say is that Jace's plan is unexpected to say the least. Should be pretty good though. Chapter 10 is gonna be called "Questions and Answers". I will get it up as soon as I possibly can. Until then, C ya!**


	11. Questions and Answers

**(A/N) How's it going, y'all? Sorry that I have not posted a new chapter for a while. It is just that my life recently got "triple-teamed" by final exams, work and my grandmother passing away. I was actually going to finish this chapter about a week ago but just as I sat down to write, I found out about my grandma. Anyway, I have finally gotten out of the "funk" I have been in and I am now ready to write. Wanna know what inspired me to finish this? So I was...Huh?**

***Weird Portal Opens up in my room***

**Me: "What the heck?"**

***A small figure walks through***

**Isabella: "I know what you said last chapter and I am here to make you pay for it. 'Whatcha doin' is mine!"**

**Me: "Oh crap. I was hoping she wasn't too angry about it. Uh guys, I'm gonna just quickly give you the chapter before I start running for my life. Enjoy chapter 10!...No Isabella, not the chainsaw!"**

**Isabella: "YES THE CHAINSAW!"**

Chapter 10: Questions and Answers

Jeremie Belpois was afraid. Which was kind of weird when he thought about it. Here he was, a young teenage genius who, on a daily basis last year, had faced down a deadly sentient virus that was hell-bent on world domination and had violently tossed him at least once a week, and yet, he was afraid of talking about his feelings for Aelita with her twin brother. "_Irony, thy name is Jeremie Belpois." _he thought to himself.

Jace sat down on his bed as Jeremie set the program he had been working on to "auto-pilot". As he was sitting down, Jace "activated" the tool that Odd had given him and placed it behind him so that Jeremy could not see it.

"Let's cut right to the chase, shall we?" said Jace.

"Um...Ok?" Jeremie said nervously.

"Do you like my sister?"

"Uh...yes?"

"Ok, next question: Why?"

Jeremie was confused by this at first. Then he realized that Jace was not just asking why but how as well. He thought about it for a few seconds before he responded.

"First of all, I guess I like her because she is one of the most trusting people I know."

"Care to elaborate?" asked Jace.

"Well" said Jeremie, "When I first discovered Lyoko, I found Aelita on there. But at that time, she couldn't even remember her own name. Yet she still trusted me even though she had no idea who I was or what I wanted. I guess I just kind liked how she put so much faith and trust in me even after only knowing me for 5 minutes."

"Interesting", Jace commented, "Continue with why you like Aelita. I sense that you have more to say."

"Yeah, I do." said Jeremie. His confidence was slowly building as he started bringing back memories of Aelita. "I like that she is optimistic and that pushes her to never give up. Whenever I see her like that, it always convinces me to never give up either. That is one of the main reasons I was able to virtualize her. If it hadn't been for her encouragement, I might have given up."

"I like the reasons you are giving so far." said Jace. "I know you probably have more reasons but I would like to ask you a new question now: Do you think that my sister likes you in the same way you like her?"

Jeremie looked down as he replied. "I'm not sure. If she does, I don't know why. She is one of the most beautiful girls in this school...no, scratch that, in the world and yet she chooses to hang out with a lowly nerd like me? I don't get it."

"What? Do you think you are not good enough for her?" asked Jace as his sympathy for Jeremie grew. Here was a young guy who was so oblivious to the fact that the girl of his dreams felt the exact same way about him. _"Hopefully, my little plan should change that."_ Jace thought to himself.

"Honestly, yes" replied Jeremie as his eyes started to mist a little. "I wish I could be with Aelita but I know that she deserves someone better. Someone who will pay attention to her instead of tinkering with computer programs all day. Someone that can actually show her how much they care about her instead of hiding all the time. She deserves a guy who actually has the courage to tell her that he loves her!" At the end of that statement, Jeremie finally broke down and started crying.

Jace looked at the young man for a few seconds and then decided to finally say something. "So, you do love my sister?"

Jeremie looked up at Jace, tears still running down his face. "Yes, I do love her. That's the problem. I love her but I don't think I will ever be good enough for her. All I can do is make sure she finds a nice guy that she can have a long happy life with and then get out of the way."

"Jeremie, I don't think..." Jace started to say when suddenly he was interrupted.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Um...who is it?" asked Jace.

"It's me, Aelita." a voice replied.

Jeremie immediately froze. Half of him was hoping that Aelita had not heard his declaration of love for her, and the other half of him secretly hoped that she had.

Jace froze as well when he heard his sister's voice. He then calmed himself and got up to open the door. Outside was Aelita, hair disheveled and wearing her usual pink nightshirt.

"Sorry, I just forgot my phone here and I needed to get it. Is something wrong, Jeremie?" she asked. "Your eyes are a little red"

"Nope...uh...nothing wrong."Jeremie replied. "Um, Aelita, did you hear anything of our conversation?" he asked nervously.

"Nope," Aelita replied. "I don't like eavesdropping."

"Oh, Ok." said Jeremie, breathing a sigh of both relief and regret.

Jace looked over at Jeremie and decided to put his plan into action.

"Hey, Aelita," he said as he reached behind the spot where he had been sitting previously, "Before you go, you need to listen to this." He pulled out a small voice recorder and tossed it to Aelita.

As soon as Jeremie recognized the small device, his body went it full panic mode. _"He recorded our entire conversation?!" _he thought, _"But that means that Aelita is now going to hear...oh no!"_ Jeremie tried to move or say something, anything, that could keep Aelita from hearing what had been recorded, but unfortunately, his body had fully frozen from fear.

Aelita looked at the recorder with a confused gaze and then cautiously pressed play. As she started listening, Jace whispered to Jeremie, "This is me throwing you into the deep end for both Aelita's and your own good."

Aelita was puzzled at first but then started to listen intently as the Jeremie in the recording started listing off why he like Aelita. She smiled to herself, but that smile disappeared as she started to hear Jeremie degrade himself and say that he considered himself not good enough to be with Aelita. Tears formed in her eyes as she heard him crying as he said that he loved her. After the recording was done, she slowly walked over to Jeremie and pulled him up out his chair so that they were standing in front of each other, looking into each others eyes. For them, right now it felt like there was no one else in the world. It was just them.

"Do you really love me?" Aelita asked quietly.

Jeremie looked down at his feet then back at Aelita. He decided that now was the time to go for broke. "Yes," he replied in an even softer voice. "Yes, Aelita, I do love you."

"Then why would you ever think that you would never be good enough, silly?" Aelita said as she started grinning. She then put her arms around him and hugged him incredibly tight. "And how could you not know that I feel the exact same way about you?"

"Really? You do?" said Jeremie as she released the hug and looked at him.

"Of course, and now that I know, I can do this." She then leaned in and kissed him. And this was no ordinary kiss. You know those stories that you read or those movies that you see where the guy and girl finally have their first real kiss and it is super-magical? Well, this kiss outclassed all others simply because this was a couple that was meant to be. These two had been through so much over the last few years and now they were finally able to be with each other. Of course, all kisses have to end but fortunately, the ending of this kiss, led directly to the beginning of another one.

"I love it when a plan comes together" said Jace to himself as he quietly stepped out into the hall and saw that around the corner, Odd and Ulrich were talking to Yumi on the phone. As he walked towards them, Odd handed Jace the phone. Jace took it and was congratulated on a job well done by Yumi, while Ulrich and Odd did that in person. After hanging up, Jace saw Ulrich pull out $20 from his wallet and hand it to Odd.

"Wait, did you two actually bet on the outcome of my plan?" asked Jace.

"Yep," replied Odd, "Ulrich didn't think that it would work, but me, I am a true believer in the power of love."

"I admit that I was skeptical," said Ulrich, "But in this case, I am happy that I lost $20. I still can't believe that you were able to pick pocket Aelita without her even knowing, Odd."

"I didn't enjoy doing it, but it was for a good cause." Odd replied, with a sly grin on his face.

After a few minutes, Aelita exited the room. At at that moment, Odd and Ulrich quickly dashed back to their room. Aelita walked up to Jace and looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you." she whispered. "You truly are the best brother ever."

"No problem, Lita" Jace responded, "I noticed how you two had been acting around each other and I decided to do something about it."

"Thanks." Aelita said as she hugged her brother. She then released and started to head back to her floor. "Just promise that you won't be to hard on my new boyfriend."

Jace chuckled to himself and went back into his room. He saw that Jeremie was lying in bed asleep with a small smile on his face. Apparently, Aelita had been able to convince Jeremie to take the night off. Jace chuckled again and then got into his own bed. Before he fell asleep, he thought to himself, _"You picked a pretty nice guy, Aelita. Let's just hope Xana will let us all live long enough for you two to enjoy your time together."_

**(A/N) How did you guys like it? Yes, I know that this was one whole sweet, diabetes-inducing fluff chapter but you know what? I happen to enjoy it and hope you guys do to. By the way, 3 things to quickly tell ya: 1. I promise to never make you guys way so long for a new chapter again. 2. Chapter 11 is gonna be called "Jace's First Mission" and 3. I managed to pacify Isabella by showing her the Phinabella fluff fics.**

** Well, until next, my friends. **


	12. Jace's First Mission

**(A/N) Hey, so I decided to take a few extra days than I originally intended for this chapter because I needed to figure some details out for it, some major and some...not so much. Anyway, here is Chapter 11! Dig in!**

Chapter 11: Jace's First Mission

* KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Jace woke up to the sound of what he at first could only assume was a battering ram, judging by its sound. After shaking the "sleep cobwebs" out of his head, though, he realized that the knocking was actually very quiet and almost...dainty. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was 6:55 in the morning. Jace almost ignored the door and went back to bed when he realized it would be pointless, seeing as he only had five minutes left before the alarm was scheduled to go off. He slowly got out of bed, yawned and went over to the door and opened it up. His eyes were immediately doubly assaulted by the lights in the hall and by the sight of his twin sister's bright pink hair.

"Uh...Aelita?" Jace groaned. "Why are you here at this most unholy of hours?"

"I...um...just wanted to come wake Jeremie up." Aelita replied, a sheepish look on her face. "Ya know...in a special way."

"Well, as long as it is nothing I have to worry about and this doesn't become a regular thing, I guess you can wake him up." Jace said as he let her in.

"You don't need to worry on both counts. I just plan on doing it this once." Aelita told him as she walked over to Jeremie's bed and bent over him so that her face was positioned right above the sleeping nerd's. She took a few seconds to take in the sight of him sleeping peacefully before she kissed him softly and said, "Jeremie, it's time to wake up."

Jeremie's eyes opened slowly as he woke up. A smile came to his face as he saw Aelita hovering over him. Then, all the memories of the previous night came flooding back and his smile grew even bigger.

"Last night...did that really happen or was I just dreaming?" he asked as he looked into Aelita's eyes. Aelita just smiled and leaned down for another kiss. After a few seconds, they separated and Aelita let Jeremie sit up in bed.

"It was real", replied Jace, "And hopefully, you two aren't going to be making gaga eyes at each other all day."

"So what if we do?" replied Aelita, "We are technically allowed to do that seeing as we are dating. We are dating, now, aren't we, Jeremie?"

Jeremie nodded his agreement with vigor. He still could not believe what had happened that previous night. He had confessed his feelings to an almost complete stranger. But thanks to Jace's plan last night, he was now dating the girl of his dreams. He pinched himself to make sure he was not dreaming. He liked the result he got.

"It's just..." said Jace as he went to go turn off the alarm clock that had started to buzz, "I have a bad feeling about today. Like Xana is gonna try something today. And if he does, we all need to be undistracted."

"Ok, Jace, we'll tone it down." Jeremie replied, with a serious look on his face. He had been on the receiving end of gut instinct before and even though he had only just recently met Jace, it seemed like Jace's gut should probably be listened to. "By the way, Aelita, why don't we all meet up at the cafeteria? Jace and I need to shower and change."

"Ok, see ya both there." Aelita said to the two boys. Before she left, though, she gave a big kiss to Jeremie and a big hug to her brother.

After she left, Jeremie turned to Jace and said, "Thanks for last night by the way. Ya know, how you set us both up?"

"No problem, Jeremie." Jace replied as he gathered up his shower gear. "The only way I will have a problem is if you treat my sister poorly. Basically, you 'break' her heart, I break you."

"I swear that I will never let that happen"

"Ok. Just know that I will keep you to your word on that oath."

-30 minutes later, in the cafeteria-

Jace was still new enough to the group that he was both amazed and disgusted by the sight of Odd gulping down what had to be his weight in food. Thankfully, the discussion amongst the gang distracted him. Yumi was asking Aelita for all the details of the previous night. Aelita obliged her by telling Yumi every little romantic detail. As the two girls continued talking/giggling, the guys filled William in on what had happened. Needless to say, he was happy for the two, saying "Ah you gotta love seeing destiny at play." Jace looked at William with a confused expression for a few seconds before Ulrich explained to him that William was one of the biggest romantics in the school.

"I still can't believe that it took two years for you two to finally be together." said Yumi as she and Aelita finished their "play-by-play" talk.

"Who is finally together with whom?" a shrill voice rang out behind Yumi.

As one, the whole gang, Jace included, shuddered as they say Sissi walking by their table with Nicholas and Herb following close behind her as always.

"It had better not be you and the dumb Chinese girl, Ulrich sweetie!" Sissi exclaimed once she reached the head of the gangs table.

Yumi groaned as she stood up and said to Sissi, "Ok, first off, I am Japanese! Seriously, how can you not remember that after two years? And secondly, Ulrich and I aren't dating. Jeremie and Aelita are. Happy now?" She sat back down and took her anger out on her oatmeal.

"Hahahaha!" Sissi laughed as she looked at Jeremie and Aelita. "The two Einsteins are dating? Wow! This is hilarious gossip!"

Sissi then turned around and shouted to the entire cafeteria, "Hey, everyone, guess what? Jeremie Belpois and Aelita Stones are dating! That's right. It's nerd love!" Sissi turned back around, smirking evilly at the new couple, waiting for the jeers from her classmates to start pouring in on the pair.

*Clap Clap Clap*

Jeremie and Aelita looked up with surprise as they saw first one ,then two ,then ten, and then the entire cafeteria stand up and start applauding the two. Sissi looked on in disbelief as students started coming up to congratulate them and ask what took them so long. After a while, Sissi just sat down with Nicholas at their usual table. Herb was not there because upon hearing the news about Jeremie and Aelita, he had walked out side and started punching the wall. After about 30 seconds he had to stop though, because his hands hurt and he was winded beyond belief.

After all the commotion died down, the gang quickly wolfed down their breakfast before they headed off to class. For the whole group, school was pretty uneventful. Mrs. Hertz, however, did decide to have Jeremie and Aelita sit on opposite sides of the room so that they would distract each other.

After class, the Lyoko Warriors decided to meet up in Jeremie and Jace's room. They relaxed and talked about their days. They were having fun until...

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

All of a sudden, Jeremie's computer went off. Jeremie leaped from sitting on his bed with Aelita and jumped into his computer chair.

"Great! Just flipping great!" he said with great annoyance. "Jace, it seems like your gut was right. Xana has decided to attack!"

"Ok! Lets do this then!" Jace exclaimed excitedly, ready to jump back into action.

Just as the gang started to leave, the computer came up with another message. The group gathered around it as an electronic voice said "_Jeremy Craig Hopper, Voice Print Confirmed. Xana Attack Confirmed. Conditions for unlocking of second video met."_

"Whoa, this must be another of those videos Daddy left us."Aelita whispered.

Jace just stood in shock. The group had, of course, told him about this but he still was not prepared to hear his fathers voice again. He decided not to say anything since the video had started to play. Once again, Franz Hopper appeared and just like before, started giving his message:

"_Hello again. If you are watching this, that must mean that you were able to rescue Jeremy from Lyoko and that he is with you right now. Unfortunately, if you are watching this video, that also means that Xana is attacking right now. So I will try to keep this short. Before I say anything else though I have to apologize to you, Jeremy. I am so sorry that I was not able to come back for you son, but you have to realize that if Xana had known about your presence, your sister would have been put in even greater danger. Anyway, I know that you will do what is necessary to protect Aelita on Lyoko. Your powers are great but as you may already have discovered, they drain you after using them. Here is some info to help you out though. First off, with your Reaper Absorb ability you can not only heal yourself but you can also take on some of the powers of the person you absorbed. Now it usually all of the targets health, but you can control if you want. A warning though: while the transformation will last longer with more energy that you take, the fallout afterwards will be greater as well. If you absorb the power of a person with full health, it could theoretically overload you and destroy you."_

"_Well that certainly is a big drawback."_ Jace thought to himself.

_"Anyway, you all must work together to destroy Xana. Xana has hidden himself somewhere in the Internet so that he can grow back to full power. You need to find him soon but to find him, you will need to deactivate towers. As you deactivate them, they will give Jeremie a way to track the signal back to Xana, the signal's original source. Unfortunately, it is going to take a while to get enough towers deactivated to find him but I have full faith in all of you. I hope you succeed. Good luck and Good bye._

As the whole gang finished watching the video, they all just looked at the computer screen with blank expressions. Then, as one, they looked at each other, nodded and then turned and started running towards the factory. As they got into the sewers, Jace saw a surprise waiting for him at the bottom: a skateboard. Aelita had apparently bought it for him when they had gone shopping with Jeremie. He grinned, hugged her and then leaped onto it and sped off alongside everyone else.

Once they all reached the factory, they quickly made their way to the computer room, so as to drop Jeremie off there, and then to the scanner chamber.

"Ready guys?" Jeremie asked over the speakers.

"Ready!" they all replied. Ulrich, Odd and Yumi decided to get in first.

"Ok!" said Jeremie as he started the program.

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Odd." Jeremie said, falling back into his comfortable old habit of yelling what he was doing even though everyone already knew.

"Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd. Virtualization!"

Soon Ulrich, Odd and Yumi were standing in the ice sector.

"Come on, Einstein, hurry up." said Odd as he knelt down into a cat-like crouch. "We want our other little friend to join us."

"Alright Odd, I am sending them to you right now."

"Transfer Aelita. Transfer William. Transfer Weapon."

"I thought I told you to change the name!" Jace yelled from within the scanner.

"Oops, my bad." Jeremie said as he quickly changed the ID for Jace.

"Here we go. Scanner Aelita. Scanner William. Scanner Jace. Virtualization!"

As Aelita and William landed on the icy tundra, they looked as Jace started to appear. Just like before, he appeared in all black with an almost terrifying scythe. He landed and then looked at the others before saying, "That's much better Jeremie, thanks. Now how about we go kick Xana's butt?"

**(A/N) I think that this is good stopping point for the chapter. I will try to get the next chapter out really soon. In speaking of which, Chapter 12 will be called, "The Cat Reaper?". Any way, until next time. TheVirtualAuthor is out! PEACE!**


	13. The Cat Reaper?

**(A/N) Soooo sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out! I have been so incredibly busy ever since half of the people at my job quit and that left me and a few others the responsibility of holding everything together. Add to that the fact that my summer classes are going full force and you have know got a recipe for extreme stress. But enough about me. On with the Story!**

Chapter 12: The Cat Reaper?!

The group started to traverse the virtual icy tundra towards the activated tower. **(A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that they got virtualized into the Ice Sector. Sorry!)** As they ran, they started discussing amongst themselves what monsters might be waiting for them. They soon realized that they had to explain to Jace what each of the monsters looked like and what they could do. As they finished they saw that they could now see the tower and they decided to quickly stop before they reached it so that they could create a plan of attack.

"Ok, anyone got any ideas?" asked Odd as he looked over at the tower. "I can't see any monsters just yet, but knowing Xana, they are here."

"I have an idea", said Jeremie, "And it just might work."

"Hey..uh, Jeremie, no offense," replied Ulrich, "but you kinda need to be here in order to really get a grasp on the situation."

"Now that's not fair," said Aelita, her temper rising a little bit. "Jeremie can see everything around us thanks to the supercomputer, so that means he has an even better grasp than you, Ulrich."

"Wow, Princess." said Odd as he started to chuckle. "You really don't want anyone picking on your man, do ya? I guess we now know who is the guy in this relationship."

*SMACK*

Odd suddenly was on ground, thanks to the slap Yumi had just given to the back of his head.

"Owww..." said Odd as he picked himself up, "That hurt!"

"Good! It was supposed to." said Yumi, glaring at Odd.

"Ok, I will admit, I went a bit too far with the teasing." Odd said with a rare serious tone. "Jeremie, Aelita, I sincerely apologize to both of you."

"You're forgiven, Odd." said Jeremie over the speaker, "No harm done."

"I forgive you too, Odd," said Aelita, who was now grinning a bit. "But I do want you to know something: If you ever get an actual girlfriend, and I mean a long-term one, not just one of the many girls that you date every year, I am going to tease the heck out of the both of you. Then we will see how you like it."

"Wow," said William, "I never new Aelita was so vengeful. It's kinda awesome yet terrifying at the same time."

"Spot on there, William." agreed Ulrich.

"Ok, now that we have gotten the domestic disputes out of the way," said Jace impatiently, "can we please get back to Jeremie's idea?"

"Oh right!" Jeremie remembered, "This is what I am thinking: You guys split into two teams of three people. The first group will be Aelita, Jace and Odd. This team will be the Tower Team, where Odd and Jace will be acting as bodyguards for Aelita as she goes to deactivate the tower."

"Ok, we're with you so far, but why those two?" Yumi asked.

"Well", replied Jeremie, "Odd has that shield of his which helps the Tower Team's defense immensely. Jace is the other logical choice because not only can he move extremely fast in emergency situations but he also is completely devoted to protecting Aelita, which should help as well.

"That makes sense, Jeremie," said Ulrich, "But what do you want me, Yumi and William to do while they head for the tower?"

"That's what I was about to explain." said Jeremie, "Ulrich, Yumi and William will be the Attack Team. It's your guy's job to go after Xana's monsters and keep the heat off of the Tower Team's backs.

"That sounds like fun," said William

"Let's hope so," replied Jeremie, "It also helps that William and Ulrich are the ones who can move the fastest thanks to their respective speed abilities. And Yumi is incredibly accurate with her fans and can dodge lasers that are aimed at her. So overall, the Attack Team is fits together just as well as the Tower Team."

"I like this plan" said Jace, " Simple, effective and we should be able to use every time."

"That's the idea," said Jeremie, "Now get in there and kick Xana's butt!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered. They all took off towards the tower and after a few minutes, they reached it. They stopped behind an glacier so that they could view what monsters where waiting for them. What they saw scared them a little bit.

"Jeremie, are you seeing this?" said Aelita nervously.

"I see it, Aelita," replied Jeremie, "6 Blocks guarding the tower with 3 Creepers right next to the to the entrance."

"I think I know what we should do." said Jace, taking charge. "Ulrich and William, you guys need to use your speed abilities to get near to those Creepers so that you can destroy them before they attach to someone and detonate. Yumi can distract the blocks while you do that. Odd and I will try and take out a few blocks as well while we are protecting Aelita on her way to the tower. Sound good?"

Everybody just stared open-mouthed at Jace for a few seconds and then started giggling.

"What?" Jace asked, confused as to what was so funny.

"Sorry," Odd said as he continued laughing, "It's just that you almost sounded like an Army General for a moment there."

Jace thought about it and started laughing as well. After a few seconds of this, everyone stopped and got into position on both sides of the glacier.

"Good luck guys," said Jeremie, "I really hope this works."

"You and me both," Jace said to himself.

"Go!" said Yumi as she threw her fans, both of them hitting one Block on it's Xana mark.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "One down, 5 to go."

As she continued to distract the Blocks, Ulrich and William used their abilities to get past them and take out a Creeper each. Unfortunately, a Block took notice of Ulrich and started firing at him.

"Take it, Ulrich!" said William. "I can handle this creeper."

Ulrich did not need to be told twice. He started to advance slowly on the Block, blocking it's projectiles as he walked. He grinned to himself when he saw that between himself, Yumi and William, they were successfully distracting the 5 Blocks and 1 Creeper from noticing the Tower Team running towards the tower. Then, he saw something that sucked his confidence away. William got caught by the Creeper. And then it got worse. Ulrich realized that the Tower team was in the blast radius of the Creeper. He had no other choice.

"Odd, Jace, Aelita!" he yelled. "Watch out for the exploding Creeper!" He then turned and saw all the Blocks do something strange. They started spinning at very fast rates and firing ALL FOUR SIDES!

"Jeremie!" he yelled, "I think we know what the Block mutation is now!"

"Great," Jeremie groaned, "Exploding Creepers, Cloaking Mantas and now Multi-Directional Rapid-Fire Blocks. Sure, why not?"

Ulrich decided that enough was enough and used Super-Sprint to dodge all the blasts and then used Triplicate to destroy 2 blocks using his clones. Unfortunately, he and his clones got shot by the final 2 Blocks.

"Ulrich!" Yumi yelled.

"Don't worry, Yumi" she heard Jeremie say after a few seconds, "He's alright. What about you try to help out William?"

William, at the moment though, was struggling to get free from the creeper. He now realized why Ulrich had told him to run the first time he had been caught by a Creeper. This thing was impossible to escape from. He stopped struggling and looked at Yumi. Even though he would see her again in a few minutes when the mission was done, he still wanted the last thing he saw before exploding to be her. She met his gaze. He winked at her as the Creeper blew up, taking him with it.

"William!" Yumi screamed. She started throwing her fans with incredible anger fueling her. She knew that he was alright, but she was angry that she had not been able to save him.

"Jace, we got a problem" Yumi heard Jeremie say.

"I'll say we do." Jace replied. He and Odd had managed to push Aelita out of the blast radius of the Creeper. Unfortunately, she accidentally got knocked out from the hitting the ground pretty hard. Thankfully, she was already stirring but Jace knew it would be a few minutes before she could stand and run into the tower. They also had another problem. Odd decided to play the hero by positioning himself between Jace and the blast after they pushed Aelita out of the way. Jeremie's computer told him that Odd had 20 life points left. Odd was finding it very hard to pick himself up.

"Do it Jace" he groaned as he failed to pick himself up for the second time.

"Do what?" Jace asked confused.

"Absorb my remaining points," Odd replied, "I'm no good to you guys like this and I would rather go out helping you out than getting shot by a Block."

"Ok Odd." said Jace as he placed his hand on Odd. "Thank you."

Jace took a few seconds to focus and then said in a loud voice, "Reaper Absorb!"

Aelita looked up groggily as she saw her brother with his hand on rapidly devirtualizing Odd. Then she saw something amazing. Jace started to change just like he did when he absorbed William's points during the last mission. But it was a bit different this time. This time, the white parts of Jace's outfit turned purple and cat ears appeared on top of Jace's head. His fingernails grew and and became claws and the purple marks that Odd had on his face in Lyoko appeared on Jace's.

Jace took a few seconds to examine himself and then he looked over at the Blocks that were still harassing Yumi and yelled, "Hey! Wanna play for a little bit?"

**(A/N) I think that this is a good place to stop. Once again, so sorry it took 4 weeks for me to update. I will definitely make sure that this does not happen again. By the way, Chapter 13 is gonna be called "The 'Knight' Arrives". I'll let you guys figure out what that means. I will hopefully update soon.**


	14. The 'Knight' Arrives

**(A/N) DANG IT! I said I was going to get this chapter up soon but this is way past "soon". I am soo sorry, guys. All of a sudden, my inspiration just left me. Don't get me wrong, I know where I am going with this story. It's just that I always feel like I need to get inspired by something to do each chapter. Something that makes me want to continue creating a world out of my imagination. But thankfully, I have found that now and I can continue adding to this little world of mine. But enough philosophy...now to the chapter in which Jace discovers another surprising side effect of Reaper Absorb and where an old friend arrives at Kadic. Now on with the story...CHARGE!**

Chapter 13: The 'Knight' Arrives

"Hey! I wanna have some fun with you two!" Jace yelled at the two Blocks that were harassing Yumi, as he ran towards them.

Aelita looked at her brother with a confused look in her eyes. This was not the same brother whom she remembered. It was still her brother, but something seemed different about him right now. He seemed to be more, for lack of a better word, playful. Before the absorption of Odd's points, he would have just went and destroyed the two Blocks with quick precision. Yet, here he was now, jumping around them and on top of them all while making fun of the monsters as he did.

"Come on, Lois and Libby," he said to the two Blocks. "Move around a little more. No? Ok, fun time is over, I guess."

Aelita's jaw dropped for two reasons at that point. Firstly, because after finishing his sentence, Jace jumped in between the two Blocks, pirouetted so that his scythe destroyed one block and pulled the other close to him so that he could destroy it with his new claws. But the second reason why Aelita's jaw was hanging low was intensified as he looked over at her and said, "Well, come on Princess, time's a-wasting. Get in the tower and lets go home!"

Aelita just sat there for a few seconds processing what she had just heard. She then finally spoke up saying, "Jace, I think there is something wrong with you. You don't seem like your self."

"What are ya talking about, little lady?" he replied with his hands on his hips. "I feel fi..."

All of a sudden he fell down on all fours and groaned. Yumi ran up next to Aelita and helped her get up. They looked over at Jace and saw that he had returned to his original state. He suddenly looked up and with a incredibly tired look said, " What the heck just happened to me?"

Aelita and Yumi exchanged glances and then Yumi said, "Let's talk about it once we get back to the real world. Ok?"

"Ok" Jace and Aelita both said. Aelita then ran into the tower and floated up to the top platform. She typed in CODE LYOKO and the tower deactivated. They then heard Jeremie say, "Materialization, Aelita. Materialization, Yumi. Materialization, Jace."

**-Five Minutes later, in the computer room-**

"I have only one theory that could explain Jace's severe personality change" said Jeremie to the group, who had gathered around his chair, "and I think it has to do with his Reaper Absorb ability.

"What do you mean, Jeremie?" asked Jace. He was still quite shocked at how he behaved on Lyoko.

Jeremie took a few seconds to collect his thoughts before replying. "This is what I think happened. When Jeremie absorbed Odd's 20 points on this mission, he must have not just absorbed Odd's powers, but his personality as well. That certainly would explain why he played with the Blocks and why he used all of Odd's 'catchphrases'.

"But didn't he also absorb William's points on the rescue mission?" asked Yumi, "Why didn't he act more...?"

"More what?" William asked suspiciously.

"More reckless, flirty, rookie-like, etc." replied Ulrich, grinning slightly, "Do you want me to continue or do you just want to pick one of those three."

"Shut up, Ulrich!" yelled William. "I can only take so much of your jealousy!"

"Jealousy? About what?" Ulrich replied, his voice rising to the same volume as Williams.

"You know about what! About the fact that Yumi likes me better than you!"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!"

Everyone looked over at Jace who was hands were clenched into fists at his side and were shaking. "Geez, you two really need to just cut it out! It is really annoying and it is unprofessional. I mean, come on! You two are supposed to be able to work along side each other on Lyoko and yet here you are, arguing over a girl while some of us are trying to find out why my powers can apparently exchange my personality for someone else's."

"He's right," Yumi added.

"You have no right to talk." Jace said, suddenly turning towards Yumi. "You are the one who is stringing them both along. I may not have been here long but I can already see that both of these guys care for you and yet you are just content to watch them fight over you."

"Now wait a minute.." Yumi started to say.

"Now wait nothing!" Aelita interrupted her. "Honestly, I am so ticked off right now. You three are arguing about a silly love triangle while Jace is trying to find out why his powers are able to change who he is and how he acts. So what about you three be quiet for the rest of Jeremie's explanation. Ok?

Ulrich, Yumi and William all looked at each other with ashamed expressions and then looked back at Aelita and nodded. They had a silent understanding in those few seconds. They realized that while they were bickering about Yumi and the decision she had not made yet, Jace had been left to worry to himself about a power that could potentially override his reason.

"Anyway, as I was about to say," said Jeremie cautiously, "I think the reason why Jace did not get any of William's personality was because he only absorbed 10 points from William, while with Odd, he absorbed 20. I know that it is not much of an increase but it must have been enough for some personality to transfer as well over to Jace.

"Is there any way to stop it?" asked Jace, "I don't want to risk becoming someone else whenever I use this ability."

"I don't think there is anything I can do right now, but I will work on it along with your anti-backlash program."

"Thanks Jeremie," replied Jace with a small grin. "But if it is a choice between the anti-backlash program and a program to cancel this out, I think you should just focus on the first one. We can tackle this one another time."

"Besides," Aelita added in, as she stepped in front of Jeremie and put her hands on his. "I don't want you to stay up to late. You need your sleep so that you have time for school and for us."

"Uh...what do you mean 'us'? Said Jeremie as heat rose to his face, turning it a fantastic shade of red.

"Have you forgotten already, silly?" Aelita asked, giggling. "I'm your girlfriend and that means we have to go out on dates, right?"

"Oh...yes..we, uh, do, don't we." Jeremie had completely forgotten all about dates. To tell the truth, he still could not believe that he was Aelita's boyfriend. His mind tried to help him think of something to break the awkward silence that had just fallen, but it could not come up with anything useful. Fortunately, Odd came to the rescue.

"Ok, guys, I've had enough drama for one day. What about we go get some chow? "It's almost dinnertime."

Everyone agreed and started to make the trek back to school. As they went, Jace looked back to see Jeremie walking a few feet behind him, deep in thought with a look of worry on his face. He smiled as he saw that look disappear when Aelita took Jeremie's hand in her own and give him a quick peck on the cheek. Jace silently chuckled to himself. _"Wow," _he thought to himself, _"Aelita really is the perfect girl for Jeremie"_. He quietly chuckled again before turning his head back to the front, where he saw, to his surprise, Ulrich and William walking together and talking about something that he couldn't hear. He watch with surprise as William and Ulrich shook hands and agreed to something.

**-10 Minutes later, at Kadic cafeteria-**

The gang had gotten their food and had sat down at their normal table to eat. Apparently, Ulrich and William had decided to finally form an agreement/truce to not talk about Yumi so that they would stop ticking off the rest of the group. When they told the rest of the group, the announcement was met with many relieved sighs. The group then proceeded to chow down and talk about other topics. Yumi started to talk to Aelita and Jeremie about where they might go for their first date. Jace decided to ask Odd about where he got all of his 'catchphrases' from. Ulrich and William joined the conversation after a little while with Ulrich asking how many girls Odd had asked out already. Odd said that the number was somewhere between 13 and 15. Ulrich replied to this asking how many had actually said yes. Apparently, they were never destined to find out the answer **(A/N: the answer is 1. But she thought he meant would she like to go out of the classroom. She wasn't the brightest tool in the shed.)** because right at the moment he was about to answer, Principal Delmas entered the cafeteria. All the students turned and looked at him as he spoke.

"If I can have all of you attention, I just have to make a quick announcement. Then you can go back to your dinner. It is my pleasure to welcome a new student to our school." As Principal Delmas was talking, a dark skinned girl came in to the cafeteria behind him. She had dark hair, except for one red streak on the left side. Odd stood up in surprise and accidentally interrupted Principal Delmas.

"She just transferred in and I hope that you will make her feel welcome. Her name is..."

"Sam?!"

**(A/N): This is a good point at which to stop. I can't wait to do some stuff that I have planned for Odd and Sam. All I can say right now is grab some popcorn cause this is gonna be good. Anyway, chapter 14 will be written very soon and this time I mean it. Chapter 14 will be called "The Cat and the Knight". That's it. TheVirtualAuthor is out! PEACE! **


End file.
